30 Germanic Days
by GillyChoseTheSparkleLife
Summary: Ranging from just being crazy brothers to Germancest
1. Furniture Shopping

For this I'm going to write my own 30 day challenge. With blackjack and hookers. Maybe on that last part. Probably yes because it sounds fun XD

Wrong fandom reference but whatever. Your're awesome if you get it. Correct fandom reference

* * *

Furniture Shopping

"Beebeebeebee!" went Germany's GPS. He looks up. The sign above him reads 'Coffee Tables' "We found it bruder" he states proudly.

"Awesome. Took long enough" The brothers were out shopping at Ikea for a new coffee table after their last one broke yet again, thanks to Prussia's ideas. Prussia jumped on the first coffee table he saw. He laid down on his stomach. And wriggled around. He pulled out a bag of chips and started eating on top of it. "I fink zis one's goof" Prussia claimed with his mouth full. "I can comfortably eat on it"

Germany walked over and frowned. He swept the crumbs that fell out of Prussia's mouth onto the floor.

"See, and easy to clean too, kesesese"

"No, this one doesn't match the living rooms color scheme. But that one does" Germany quickly walked over to a different coffee table. It was made of a black wood, sturdy looking, and overall looked simple yet elegant.

Prussia walked over. "This one's boring" he decided rolling his eyes. "How about that one?"

Prussia ran over to a chrome one with a glass top. "It looks like it's from the future" He put his head down on the glass. "It feels so nice and cool" Prussia whispered.

"That glass wouldn't last a day around you" Germany decided when knocking on it. "Way too thin. I don't need to be driving you to the ER with your head full of glass shards"

Germany walked over to a mahogany one that included a storage shelf on the bottom. "This one's nice. We can put beer under here so we don't need to get up. Plus they have one that matches in color to our living room" Prussia nodded in approval. He flipped the price tag over. Both brothers' eyes went wide. Prussia let go of the tag and they walked away.

After several tables with no luck Germany flopped on a nearby couch and sighed. Prussia joined him. "How about we just take some milk crates, find a wooden palate, super glue, and call it a table" Germany agreed that wasn't such a bad idea except for the fact it wouldn't match with the living rooms color and design.

Prussia took his bag of chips out and started eating again. Germany glared at him. "What? I'm hungry" he whined and stuffed more chips in.

Sweden came by with a clipboard in hand. "Hello" he greeted and eyed the Prussian suspiciously.

"Hallo Sweden"

"Finding everything ok?"

"Actually, no" Germany admitted sheepishly. "We can't find anything that will match our living room and price"

"Follow me" They did. He led them through the store and to the back to some storage area.

"How's this one? It's not on the floor yet, but I'll give it to you cheaply to test it out"

Germany lit up. "That's great. Thanks Sweden" Germany walked away to fill out some papers for it.

Prussia was inspecting the table by knocking and pounding on it. Sweden eyed him suspiciously again. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just checking out if it can take all the banging me and West do on it. That's why out last one fell apart. I told him to be careful yesterday when the legs started wobbling but when he gets started with something he just can't stop it until he's done. But it was worth it" He sighed and smiled. "Little Gil was so happy"

Sweden blushed at little. How could Prussia say something like that so causally?

Before he could comment Germany was done with the papers.

"T-thanks. It's all yours. Tell me how you like it"

"Awesome. Let's finish what we started yesterday West. If this table can't take our wood and the last few screws I need put in it's obviously worthless" Germany nodded.

Sweden couldn't take it anymore. "Prussia. Germany. The reason you keep on breaking your coffee tables is because you're using them wrong. You do that kind of stuff in bed. I can point you to some mattresses if you want"

Prussia gave him a weird look. "You're telling me I'm supposed to build a birdhouse in bed?"

"Yes-what?"

"Me and West are building birdhouses for Gilbird and his friends. I don't know exactly know how we're supposed cut, bang, and screw the wood together on a mattress. But to each his own" he shrugged. Germany lifted the table over his shoulder and they walked out.

* * *

So how did you think they wound up breaking all their tables?


	2. Going to the Dentist

"Wes-es-es-es-est! Did you remember to book your appointment for the dentist?"

"Uh, no. I was, um, busy with paperwork"

"Well, that's ok. I did it for you. You're scheduled next Tuesday" With that he walked out laughing. Germany but his lip in worry. The dentist. One of the most horrible things known to nation kind. Unfortunately they were not immune to cavities. Germany ran his tongue across his teeth. Deciding to be safe he ran to brush his teeth. Twice.

Next Tuesday Germany was driving to the dentist while Prussia was fiddling with the radio next to him. "Commercial, commercial, boring guy, terrible pop music, ahh! Metal" He started to head bang and drum the beat out of the dashboard. Germany pulled into the dentist's office.

"Well, we're here" he announced.

"Yes we are. Now get your ass out of here and to the dentist. And hand me your keys. I'll be back in an hour. I got stuff to do" Prussia giggled madly as he waved his coupon for unlimited 1 euro scoops of ice cream today. Germany got out. And froze in place.

"Wait! I forgot to put the meatloaf in the fridge. It'll go bad. I need to go home and do it" he said grabbing at the door handle.

"I put it away West"

"Oh. Well I forgot to mail the bills. They'll turn off our power. How will you update your blog and watch tonight's elimination of that singing show"

"It's not due for a week"

"The windows. I forgot to close them. And I heard there's supposed to be massive thunderstorms stating in half an hour"

"Nope, the weathers clear for the next few days West"

Dammit, when did Prussia get so responsible?

"West. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no. Of course not" he chuckled nervously.

"Ok" Prussia stared to pull out.

"Wait, don't go. Come with me" he whispered and looked down at his feet.

"Aw, West. Do you need your big bother to come? Kesesese. Of course I will" He hopped out of the car. Prussia pushed Germany up the stairs and into the building.

Prussia went to read expired magazines while Germany walked up to the receptions desk. "Ludwig. Beilschmidt" He said. "Right on time Mr. Beilschmidt. Have a seat" He joined Prussia who was looking at an article about how to grow a six pack in a week. Germany picked up a random magazine and started to flip through it.

"Wow West, I never knew you cared about which eye shadow brings out the glow in your eye color the best" Germany fumbled with the magazine and realized it was one for teenage girls. He looked for one about electronics. Electronics are manly, right?

"Ludwig. The dentist will see you now" the smiling assistant called. Germany slowly rose and walked over. "Good luck West" waved Prussia and blew a kiss.

Ludwig was lain down on the chair and nervously drummed his fingers as the assistant looked through his files. "Just a checkup?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Alright" She poked and scraped at his teeth with medieval torture instruments. Every time she poked his skin Germany held back tears and clenched his fists tighter together. Germany felt like he was going to have to jump up and run every time he heard the horrible scrape of metal against is teeth.

"Rinse" He did. And saw chunks of blood in the sink. He paled and neatly passed out. Thankfully he got to lie back down.

"The dentist will be right here in moment" She walked out and left Germany unattended. He looked towards the window. There's still enough time to run and jump out of it. They were on the third floor but he could make the jump no problem. Then he could run home and tell Prussia he caught a bus when the assistant said the dentist had to go home.

"Hello Ludwig" the dentist said breaking his thoughts.

"Hello"

After some chit chat he shined the blinding light in Germany's face and got even more medieval torture tools from his arsenal. This had to be the workings of Prussia. Must have called ahead and told them to torture him accordingly.

Germany felt the spit running down his chin awkwardly while more spit was building up in his throat. He couldn't do anything since he couldn't close his moth to swallow and couldn't really wipe his mouth either. He opted for squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly he felt the hands leave. He quickly swallowed and cleaned himself up.

The dentist came in with a mirror and another sharp stick and prodded some more.

"Alright, you're all good Ludwig" Germany slowly sat up as his blood started circulating again. "Come back in another 6 months"

"Th-thanks" He ran out as quickly as possible while the dentist was still busy with his charts. He sped walked past the receptions desk and to Prussia and fell down on the seat. Prussia gave him a smile and went to handle the payments.

"West. Let's go back to the car" Germany nodded silently. He sat frozen in the passenger seat while Prussia fiddled with the ignition and radio station. "Ice cream, here we come!" he shouted and cackled as he carelessly pulled out. Germany was too frazzled to yell what an idiot he is and how he should be more careful.

Prussia stopped at the lights and turned to Germany.

"West, you ok?" he asked softly. He nodded silently again. The light changed and Prussia drove down and pulled into the parking lot. Prussia unbuckled himself and leaned over to Germany and wrapped his arms around him. "It'll be ok West. It's over. Don't be scared anymore" They sat like that for a minute.

"You feeling better now?"

"Y-yes"

"Awesome. Let's get ice cream" Prussia ended up getting nearly all the flavors twice and Germany got himself some delicious ice cream too. Germany drove back since Prussia was too busy holding his stomach and moaning.

Prussia was lying on the couch and still holding his stomach while watching a movie.

"Hey Prussia"

"What?"

"Did you remember to book your doctor's appointment?"

"No"

"Well, luckily for you you got a caring brother like me. Your prostate exam is next Tuesday"


	3. Taking a Pregnancy Test

"Hey! Hey West! Guess what I got! You'll never guess so I'll show you!" Prussia ran up to Germany and shoved a small white plastic stick under his armpit.

"What are you doing?!" Germany managed to throw Prussia off of him.

"Taking your temperature. I got a shit ton of these little thermometers" Prussia waved said thermometers around.

"Where did you get these Prussia?"

"The pharmacy. I was there getting some stuff when I saw free complimentary thermometers. There was a whole basket full of them! So I had to take a bunch"

"Prussia. You do realize those aren't thermometers, right?"

"They're not?"

"No"

Prussia took a long hard look at the little white plastic stick. "Well, what are they?"

"They're um, pregnancy tests"

"What? You serious West! Ohoho. No wonder I couldn't get a reading. I tried sticking one under my armpit, in my mouth, in my ear, even in my ass once" Germany winced and hoped the one Prussia just used on him wasn't the one that was in his ass moments ago.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with these now? I know! I'll take a pregnancy test. Who knows West, maybe you're going to be a proud father soon. I better take two. They always say you should do it more than once"

"Bruder, do you even know how to take a pregnancy test?"

"I know you take them in the bathroom. That's what happens on TV" Prussia ran for the bathroom and locked the door.

Germany was reading a book when he heard groans coming from the bathroom.

"You giving birth already Prussia?" he joked.

"No, I can't get it to work"

Germany frowned. Surely even an idiot like Prussia knew how to take a pregnancy test. "Did you try peeing on it Prussia?"

"What?" Prussia opened the door and stuck his head out.

"You need to pee on the little strip here. Then wait. The results will show up in the middle window"

"Oh" Prussia shut the door again. Germany heard Prussia unzip his jeans. Then he heard the clanking sound of falling plastic. Moments later Prussia emerged with two pregnancy tests.

"I'm not pregnant West" he said solemnly.

"Good. You couldn't take care of a child anyways" Germany started to walk away.

"Wait! You take one too. Maybe you'll be a proud father instead" Germany knew Prussia wouldn't give up so he held his arm out. Prussia slapped two of them in his palm. Prussia ushered Germany in the bathroom and towards the toilet.

"Go ahead"

"Can you leave?"

"No, because you'll probably just run water on it instead of pissing on it" Damn, Prussia was good.

"At least turn around" Prussia hopped in the bathtub and went to read a shampoo bottle. Germany unzipped his pants and proceeded to pee on the stick. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Taking a pregnancy test. Now shut up. You need to concentrate on it so you don't mess it up"

Germany peed on both sticks and held them up. "Well, looks like I'm not pregnant"

"Damn, I was hoping you were. Then I could make you take a paternity test too"

* * *

Thanks to my two reviewers miakatsuki and activatebird for well, reviewing. It made me so happy to read them. I'm glad you both felt for Prussia XD


	4. Adopting an Unusual Family

"Prussia! Go get me the peppers from the garden I need right now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going" muttered Prussia and walked outside.

"Stupid West, can't even pick his own peppers. Making me get up and pause my game, dammit"

"Yeah, screw West, that guy sounds like a dick"

"Yeah, he sure can be. What? Who said that?"

"Me" Prussia looked around. "Down here dumbass!"

"Holy fuck! There's midgets in tiny cute hats living in West's pepper patch!"

"Hey! We're not midget's asshole. We're gnomes. My name's Howdy Doody" said the gnome with the yellow hat. "This is Timsy" he pointed to a gnome in an orange hat, "this is Winky" apparently the gnome in the blue hat, "and this in Nod" pointing at the final gnome is a green hat.

"Well I'm the great and awesome Prussia!"

"Cool"

"You guys wanna meet West?"

"Does he have food?" asked Timsy.

"Yeah, we're making tacos right now"

"Awesome! I love tacos!" cheered Howdy Doody.

"West! Meet my friends"

"Hi" they chanted in unison. Germany nearly fell over.

"Kesesese! Relax West, they're friendly"

"Yeah, we're friendly alright. But be careful about Nod, he's a sneaky rat bastard and is gonna steal your money when you're not looking"

"Fuck off Howdy Doody! That's not true"

While eating the brothers' discovered the gnomes weren't sure how they got here. Prussia decided he wanted to take his new friends to the park since he always wanted to have children and the gnomes agreed to go along with it if they got paid 10 bucks each and got ice cream afterwards. Prussia put the gnomes in a stroller and rolled them to the park. Once they got there he let them out. Prussia then put on sunglasses and played the part of a cool dad while sitting on the bench casually. Germany worried greatly about his brother and watched from the side.

"Prussia, I'm thirsty" said Winky.

"No worries kids!" Prussia pulled out 4 bottles filled with a yellow orange liquid. "Enjoy!" Winky immediately chugged his bottle. Nod and Howdy Doody didn't seem to like it, while Timsy said it wasn't half bad. Done the gnomes ran back onto the playground. They seemed to be tripping over the playground equipment and having trouble with balance.

"Bruder, are your kids ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry West, they're still lightweights"

"What? You gave them beer Prussia?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much all we have at home. Maybe if you bought something else for once" Soon the gnomes all fell asleep on the woodchips and Prussia scooped them up and rolled them around the park while singing lullabies. Shortly the hung over gnomes woke up. Prussia strapped them all into harnesses and put them on leashes and let them run around.

"See West. I'm being responsible. This way I won't lose my kids" Germany put a huge hat and sunglass on and kept a distance while trailing behind Prussia.

"Prussia! We lost Timsy!" yelled Nod.

"Shit! Where'd you last see him?"

"Over by the pond"

Prussia and the others ran for the pond and called Timsy's name. Winky stumbled across a nest and found him sleeping in it. Prussia reached up for Timsy but got attacked by a goose. Prussia ran around the pond being chased by the wild goose as Germany and the gnomes and laughed. Finally Prussia jumped in the pond and the goose left him alone. Prussia came out covered in pond weeds. He wrapped himself in the blanket from the stroller and went to sit out in the sun to dry off. Meanwhile Germany took the gnomes out for ice cream.

"Prussia. It's getting dark. Ready to go home?" asked Germany.

Prussia startled awake. "Wh-what? What the hell? How did I get all this change thrown on me?"

"I guess the people here thought you were homeless"

Prussia shrugged and rounded his kids up and put them in the stroller. He stopped by to buy himself a huge stein with the change he got thrown at him.

Prussia and Germany tucked the gnomes into milk crates. Prussia stacked them on top of each other so they could have bunk beds. Germany warmed up to the gnomes and read them a bedtime story. Then they went off to bed.

The next morning the brothers were awoken by an angry England threatening to take down the door if they didn't open it.

"What?" asked a sleepy Prussia with the gnomes hiding behind his legs.

"I came to get my gnomes back. I traced them back to your house. Ah! Here they are" he reached down for them. They shyed away.

"Fuck you England. We don't want to go with you. Prussia and Germany are way cooler than you"

"You ungrateful little shits. Get in here!" He stuffed them in a dog carrier and walked away.

"I just got my children taken away from me West"

"It's ok Prussia. You would have made a terrible parent anyways. It's for the better"

Prussia walked into the backyard and opened the shed. "At least I still have you Gloria" he said as he petted the unicorn he found last week.

* * *

If you're wondering what the hell is up with the names it's because I got them from an episode of South Park. I thought it'd be fun to have foul mouthed little gnomes and who better than the boys themselves to base them off on.

I find the similarities between Hetalia and SP to be huge. Since South Park is my favorite cartoon and Hetalia is my favorite anime it worries me a little. It seems I just love to make fun of stereotypes and important world events

To my awesome reviewers:

miakatsuki: No, not at all. But if he was we'd have the trouble of how did this just happen?

Erica: Yep, those German brothers are pretty irresistible XD


	5. Skinny Dipping

Germany was tossing and turning in bed. It was impossible to fall asleep when you're freezing with the AC on, but the moment you shut it off the room becomes a sticky humid box. That's what you get when you are currently staying at a hotel in Florida in the middle of the summer. America was hosting the meeting this time and had chosen glorious Florida as the spot.

Prussia burst in through the door. "Whew, it's so hot! And it's like midnight" He started to strip off all his clothes and toss them on the floor. He jumped naked next to Germany. "West, help me" He flopped on top of Germany. Germany threw off his hot and sticky brother.

Fed up with the heat Germany was desperate for a comfortable solution. "How about we go swimming? There's a pool right out the door" They were on the ground floor so all they hid to do was walk out. Prussia ran for the glass door and swung it open.

"Let's go West! There's no one here"

"Prussia! Put some clothes on first!"

"What's the fun in that? And it's been forever since we've been skinny dipping. Besides, it's like 1 in the morning. Who's gonna be out now?"

Germany had never skinny dipped in a hotel before so he also slid off his own boxers and himself out the door. His heart beat nervously as he and Prussia made their way into the cover of the pool. It was beautiful outside. The faint glow of the illuminated pool and the small lamps that dotted the paths all contained under the sagging heavy leaves of the palm trees that surrounded the pool area.

Prussia pushed the creaking gate open and they snuck inside. Prussia giggled as he cannonballed into the pool. Germany gracefully slid himself into the water.

Prussia dove underwater and grabbed at Germany's feet trying to pull him off balance.

"I- ah, Prussia!" He exclaimed as he was drug underwater. He came back up with a gasp for air. He would have been mad at Prussia but the feeling of the cool water and perfect temperature instantly dissolved his anger.

He and Prussia swam over to the built in steps and sat on them. They leaned back and enjoyed the beautiful night. It was picture perfect. Crickets were chirping, night birds were singing. Prussia leaned his head back on Germany's shoulder.

"I feel awesome"

"Me too" smiled Germany. Germany grabbed at Prussia and pulled him closer to himself. Prussia wiggled into Germany's lap and put his arms around his neck. The he leaned back and closed his eyes. Germany leaned over and surprised Prussia with a kiss. Prussia eyes popped open, but reclosed as he pulled himself closer into Germany and deeper into the kiss. They stayed like that until they had to separate for air. After both took a few deep breaths Prussia plunged in for a second round.

Germany messed with Prussia's wet hair that was falling over his eyes. "Come on, let's swim over to the deep end" Prussia gave a nod and smiled. They slowly made their way over to the other end of the pool. Once there they laid on their backs and floated peacefully.

"I could fall asleep here" muttered Germany as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Heh, we should. We could be like otters" Prussia made his way over to Germany and grabbed his hand. "This is how otters do it. They hold hands while sleeping so they don't drift apart"

"How do you know that?"

"I get bored when you're gone all day. I watch a bunch of nature documentaries for fun with Gilbird when I'm not busy blowing your money away. Come on, let's be otters for a bit more before we head in"

They floated there happily until they heard some crashing sounds.

"I think someone's coming" Germany jerked up and looked around. "We should go back before we get caught" The crashing sounds came again.

"Run West, I'll distract them with my five meters" Prussia said boldly.

Germany rolled his eyes and grabbed at Prussia shoulders. They crept out of the water and ducked behind a lawn chair to make sure the coast was clear. Then they padded back into the safety of their room.

"I'm cold" Prussia shivered. The AC automatically turned itself on again, as most AC's do in hotels. Germany reached for the complimentary robes and wrapped one around himself and one around Prussia. Once clothed in robes they slipped into bed and huddled together from the rage of the AC. Prussia huddled into Germany's chest and grabbed his hand.

"I still want to sleep like an otter West" he murmured before closing his eyes.


	6. Car Wash

Germany was filling the bucket with water and soap as Prussia was sent on the mission of finding sponges and rags to wash the car with. They had just gotten back from a trip in the back country so their filthy and muddy car was desperate for a wash.

"Got your stuff West" Prussia said throwing a sponge at Germany's head.

"Offf, dammit, Prussia- I, I, uh…"

"Like what you see West?" smirked Prussia.

"Ye-yeah" Prussia was donning a skimpy pair of black leather shorts with studs lining the pockets. On top he wore a tight white tank top that you swore was painted on his body. It showed every curve and bend of Prussia's leaned and chiseled chest and stomach. The tank was a bit short so when he moved his body it would reveal the slight silver trail of hair that disappeared into his leather shorts. Prussia didn't forget about his legs and wore his highest leather black boots, and even laced every single one of the 20 eyelets. And of course he wore his iron cross necklace.

"Quit staring West and let's get to work" Prussia sashayed off to get the bucket and haul it back. Germany closed his mouth, dipped the sponge in and they went to work. Germany started washing the back while Prussia went to wash the front.

Germany wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished scrubbing the last of the mud off the bumper. The water in the bucket was filthy so he walked to get a refill.

"Prussia, you need some clean water too?" Germany's eyes went wide. "What happened?" Prussia's shirt was dripping wet.

"I, uh, spilled some water on me. Guess I better take this off so it can dry" He slowly reached for the bottom and tugged it gently off. He threw the disposed article on Germany's face. "Here, you look sweaty. Cool yourself off" Germany rolled the shirt into a turban and put it on his head.

As Germany was washing the car again it was getting harder to concentrate. The smell of Prussia was dancing around his nose. The more he sweated the more the shirt released the essence of Prussia. Thankfully he caught a break.

"I need a drink. You want something?" asked Prussia.

"Yeah, get me whatever you're having"

Prussia came back with two glasses of ice water. Germany desperately gulped his water down. In his rush some dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt.

"West, West, West. You're all wet. Let's fix that" Prussia tugged off his shirt and hungrily gazed at Germany's thick, muscled chest. Then he threw himself at him.

"Ahh, Prussia! It's midday! People are looking!"

"I don't care" he said as he played with his shorts zipper.

"No, no. First we need to finish this. And zip your pants up" Germany went on the left side of the car while Prussia did the right. When Germany glanced up he saw through his window Prussia stuck to the other window and rubbing himself against it.

"Prussia! Stop humping the car!"

"I need someone to do it to~"

Flustered Germany cleared his mind of dirty thoughts and went back to polishing the rims. Done, he went inside the car to dust the dashboard. He noticed a bunch of junk, being mostly empty food and drink containers lying on the floor. He bent down to pick them up. When he got back up he got quite a surprise.

On the hood of the car was Prussia sitting on his knees. He held a sponge above his head and slowly squeezed the water all over himself. When he was done, he turned around, stuck his ass high up and practically rubbed the front windshield with it. He came back with another sponge full and did the same thing. Only this time he started making lewd faces. Then he half closed his eyes as he stuck a finger in his mouth and pulled at his bottom lip.

Germany couldn't take it anymore. He rushed outside, grabbed Prussia by the waist and threw him in the backseat.

"West!" Prussia gasped in surprise.

"Shut up" Germany growled, reached for Prussia's shorts and threw them out the still open door.

* * *

Lesson of the day: Mess with your Germany and you're gonna get fucked. Literally

To my reviewer miakatsuki: Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I can already see it XD


	7. Princess Prussia

"Yo West! Open the door right now!" yelled Prussia as he pounded on the bathroom door. Germany was taking a shower so he was having a hard time hearing him. Finally the water shut off.

"What?"

"There's the mail guy for you downstairs and says you need to come sign for the package" Germany sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist and went downstairs. He peered out the open door in search of the mailman.

"I don't see him Prussia. I think he left" Germany said in confusion.

"No, he's out there. He's probably standing in the driveway. Go out further so you can call for him" Germany stepped all the way out. Suddenly he heard Prussia's obnoxious laugh and the door slam shut.

"Shit! Prussia open the damn door right now!" Germany pounded on the front door while Prussia smirked from the behind the glass rectangle by the door. He shook his head no and disappeared.

Luckily this wasn't the first time he had gotten locked out and Germany knew there was a hidden key under the potted plant by the window. Germany walked over to get it, only to find out it was gone. Suddenly he heard tapping coming from the window. There was Prussia holding and waving the spare key around.

"Give me the key right now Prussia!" Prussia pretended not to hear and put his hand to his ear. "I said give me the key right now!" Prussia nodded. He stuck the key to the glass. He feigned confusion and tried poking the key through the glass.

"Stop that Prussia, you'll scratch the glass up!" Prussia immediately stopped. Then he turned around, flopped on the couch and turned the TV on. He frowned. He walked over to the front window and pulled the curtains shut.

Germany realized he was still in only a towel around his waist. He ran to the side of the house before someone saw him and hid behind the hedges started to think of a plan. All the windows were locked since it was too cold to be airing the house out. The garage was locked as it always is. Maybe a basement window could be open. He ran to check. Unfortunately the only open window was too small for Germany to fit through.

Frustrated Germany went to ring the doorbell. Maybe Prussia had enough of this game already. Germany rang the doorbell and waited. Prussia suddenly appeared and peeked through the glass.

"Who are you sir?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled through the barrier.

"The owner of this house"

"No, no, sir. I'm afraid you're wrong. My brother owns this house, not you"

"I am your brother, unfortunately"

Prussia faked a hurt look and grabbed his chest. "You tore my heart out West"

Germany rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Now you have to win it back" Suddenly Prussia disappeared. Seconds later the sound of an opening window came. Germany ran to the side of the house where the sound came from.

"You have to win my heart back West. You have to be my knight in shining armor and sneak into my bedroom window"

"That's my bedroom. And how do you expect me to get in there? Fly?"

Prussia dropped down a rope. "Climb, my prince" swooned Prussia.

Germany grumbled and grabbed onto the rope. He knew he wasn't getting in any other way and didn't have much of an option of looking for help when he only had a small towel to preserve his modesty. "Is this thing going to hold me?"

"Yeah, I tied it twice to your bed"

Germany started climbing no problem. His muscles aren't just for show. As he was halfway up Prussia started giggling and cheering.

"Faster my prince!" Germany's hands were hurting already and he started to go faster. He let one arm go to give it a break. As he did so his arm brushed against his towel and knocked it off. With terror filled eyes Germany watched as the towel sailed to the ground. With same terror filled eyes he looked up at Prussia.

Prussia laughed. "Damn, my prince sure has a nice body" Germany blushed and hurried up, ignoring the pain in his hands. When almost at the window sill Prussia reached out and grabbed Germany's hand. He pulled Germany in and they both fell to the ground.

Prussia ran over to the bed and lay down. "Quick my prince, break my chastity spell!"

Germany walked over to the bed, picked Prussia up, and threw him over his shoulder. Then he walked downstairs, put him down on the front step and locked the door.

"West, West? This isn't funny!' Prussia panicked and pounded at the door. "I'm hungry! I'll die out here!"

"You're hungry dear?" came an elderly woman's voice.

"Oh, hello Ms. Alice" Prussia greeted his elderly next door neighbor. "Yes, I'm hungry since my brother refuses to feed me and now locked me out of the house"

"Poor dear, come in. I just made some soup" Prussia grinned and ran in.

"You're such a good kid Gilbert. Unlike your brother. Minutes ago I saw him climbing into your house naked. I don't know where he gets those kind of sick idea from"

"Yeah me neither" Prussia responded as he ate another delicious spoonful of soup.

* * *

Shout out to my grandma for this chapter! Her name is Alice and she makes the best soup. I hope I didn't make you too much of a Mary Sue grandma


	8. The Walmart Game

"So meet me back here in 30 minutes" With that Prussia jumped on the shopping cart, gave it a push, and rode away. Germany however continued to stand there confused. The brothers were super bored today and deiced to go to Walmart and take up the infamous Walmart game. Germany looked lost as to where he should set out on his quest to find the three strangest items to pair together and win the challenge of freaking out the cashier with. After gazing around something caught his eye. Smiling to himself with idea rolling around his head he quickly pushed his cart towards his destination.

"I get to go first since I'm awesome. Here are my first three items" Prussia pulled out a small brown basket, a bottle of lotion, and a sewing kit.

"Not bad" Germany pulled out a kitchen knife set, a cookbook titled _Meat Only Recipes_ and a dvd box set of Hannibal.

"Wow. That's a freaky coincidence. One things for sure West. We watch way too much TV. And crime shows"

"I got this one thinking about you Prussia" Germany smirked deviously. He pulled out _Bird Watchers Guide_, binoculars and Vaseline.

"Fuck West, that's just sick" Prussia took Gilbird from his shoulder and safely tucked him away into his hair before he could see. Prussia dug around for the perfect combination to beat Germany at his game.

"Hah! Condoms, dog treats and sleeping pills. Beat that!"

"And you call me sick"

"Tub of Vaseline, a box of tissues and a 40 hour record of ""Greatest Classics""

"I think your confusing me with Austria West. Personally, would buy him an inflatable pool, 50 gallons of Pepto-Bismol and mayonnaise. He needs to live a little"

"I don't know whether to be disgusted or laugh at that. But for some reason I think we should get both of those for his birthday next year" Germany laughed. "Anyways, pull out your next items Prussia"

"Hockey mask, machete, map to local campgrounds. Yep, we definitely watch too many horror and crime movies"

"I got a yoga mat, pool noodle and lube"

Prussia made a disgusted face. "You mean, uh… Ew, that's just wrong. I'm not going to risk asking. For my last items I got laxatives, sleeping pills and brownies"

Germany chuckled. "Is it wrong I want to try that out at the next meeting during break when everybody's goofing off?"

Prussia giggled back. "Just make sure I don't get near those brownies. Finish it off West"

"Antifreeze, juice, ice cube tray"

"Ok, that we shouldn't try out at a meeting. Or any event ever"

"So, are we going to buy any of these?" Germany asked genuinely curious.

"Um, I don't want to actually want to get questioned by a store cop. What do you think?"

"How about we each buy a mild one. Something that has no intention of killing"

"Sounds good. In that case I'm going to find the kiddie pool, mayo and Pepto-Bismol. I wanna try it out tonight"

"Well I'm going to get the laxatives, sleeping pills and brownies"

At checkout the cashier raised an eyebrow at the boys but said nothing. She had just seen a guy earlier today get tuna, lube and a humane animal trap. And something told her he wasn't playing that strange game the crazy kids these days do.

They did end up filling the pool with mayo and Pepto-Bismol. It was fun until they had to try and clean it up. Prussia decided to give Austria his birthday present early and left it on his doorstep with a note attached. Germany is still waiting for the perfect opportunity to use his secret weapon at the meeting.

* * *

Most of these ideas belong to the wonderful people of the internet


	9. Fort of Awesomeness

Germany sighed loudly in relief and marched towards the house. He had just finished securing his baby plants in his garden for the coming storm. He had also made sure any junk like furniture was put away and safely locked in the shed. He didn't need broken pieces or worse, a broken window. Before reentering his home he took another worrisome glance at the sky. Giant dark ominous clouds were quickly approaching. A fierce wind was blowing, causing for Germany's ungeled hair to fall into his eyes. He pushed it back with his hand and took one last look that all the windows were tightly shut.

"Prussia did you find the generator and supplies?" Germany asked as he entered their living room. He was preparing for the worst, as warnings had been issued all day and he could already hear the sirens blaring in the next town over.

"Prussia, did the storm happen to miss the city and instead decide to wreak hell in my house!?"

The living room was a mess of blankets, pillows, couch cushions and bed sheets. Underneath the mess was lying Prussia.

"West! I'm not done. Shoo!"

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to prepare stuff so we won't starve!"

"Done" Prussia pulled out cans and boxed foods. "You go get the generator. It's in the garage covered in spider webs. And you know how much I hate how they feel" shuddered Prussia. "Anyways, go get it and take your time. I got to finish this" With that Prussia disappeared back under the mess. Germany shook his head and went to get the generator.

When he returned Germany was met with what was quite an impressive fort. Prussia had stacked all the cushions against the couch, and found a shower rod for the center to add height. The whole fort was draped with several layers of blankets and sheets. Germany entered where he figured was the entrance.

He was greeted with Prussia sitting in the center and surrounded by pillows and blankets everywhere. Next to him sat a box of food and some flashlights, along with cards and board games.

"Welcome to the fort of awesomeness!" Prussia yelled and stuck his arms out in welcome. As he did a clap of thunder echoed through the house. "Quick, come in before the storm gets you" Germany smiled and shut the blanket door behind him. As soon as he did the wind started to howl and the sudden downpour of heavy rain started. Germany crawled over to Prussia and tucked his feet under the blanket Prussia was sitting on. Suddenly Germany's stomach growled.

"Time for dinner!" Prussia pulled out a can of ravioli and opened it. On the side he put some bagged salad he found in the fridge earlier, along with a roll. They ate in silence as the storm raged outside. Then the lights sated to flicker and dim. Prussia looked up in worry but went back to his dinner. As he went back to eating the lights gave a final flicker and went out. As soon as they did a huge clap of thunder came and lightning illuminated the house. Both men jumped.

"Heh, it's ok, I got a lantern" Prussia pulled it out and placed it in the center. After they finished eating Germany left he fort to go get rid of the garbage. Meanwhile Prussia huddled under the covers. Germany looked out at the sight outside, and quickly decided it was a bad idea. It looked absolutely terrible and he didn't need to start worrying already.

"West! Thank god you're back" Prussia scooched to Germany and huddled into his arms.

"You scared Prussia?"

"No, of course not. I just didn't want you to be scared out there" Another shrieking howl of wind came; Prussia hid his face under the blankets.

"Do you want to come out and play poker then?"

"Do we get to strip?"

"Next time"

They played a few rounds until Prussia started to get mad that he was losing. Pissed, he turned away to stare at the blanket wall. Germany went to read some magazine Prussia brought along. The rain suddenly picked up, then the sounds of hail came. Prussia pulled a pillow over his ears to mask the sound. As the pounding sound grew louder so did Prussia's anxiety. He shifted nervously in his corner. Germany noticed and crawled towards Prussia. He put his arms around him and pulled him into himself. Germany immediately felt Prussia's tense body relax. He stroked his hair to keep him calm.

Another flashing series illuminated the living room, which was followed by more thunder. Prussia jumped and hit Germany in the jaw with his elbow.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that" He patted his jaw quickly in apology.

"I know. It's ok. Sit back down" Germany straddled his legs open and pulled Prussia in between them. Prussia leaned back into Germany's chest. As another crackling sound filled the air. Prussia jumped again and elbowed Germany in the stomach this time.

"Sorry"

Germany winced. "It's ok. It's going to be ok Prussia. Relax" he said as he softly managed his tense shoulders. Eventually Prussia's tense body let go again and he melted into Germany's body again. Until the next crackling sound came. Prussia tensed up as the long crackling led up to the dreaded loud boom. As it came he once again jumped, but is time Germany was ready. He hugged Prussia tightly before he could elbow him yet again. As the clap came Prussia jumped softly in Germany's strong grip.

Germany shushed him softly as he whispered reassurances into his ear. Prussia fidgeted and Germany hugged him tighter. They stayed like this for a while and until Prussia wasn't being a danger to anyone with his elbow. As the storm loosened up Prussia wiggled out of Germany's lap and over to a pile of blankets. As he wrapped himself securely in one of the blankets he went to dig though the pile of games he brought. He smiled upon spotting a certain one.

"We haven't played this one forever. And I think I can beat you this time"

"You sure? I really kicked your ass last time"

"Yeah I'm sure" Prussia grinned. "Give me your worst West"

They played as the storm continued on outside, but on a much smaller scale. Prussia laughed as he won the game.

"In your face West! I'd ask you for a rematch so I could beat you again but I'm kinda tired" He yawned and curled up into the pile of blankets. Germany tucked Prussia comfortably into his nest. Then Germany cautiously removed a few hidden cards from under his butt and silently tucked them into the pile. What Prussia didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Not this time.

* * *

To my reviewer miakatsuki: I see why you would think that, but thankfully Greece doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would even think of something like that


	10. Foreign Exchange Student

The doorbell rang. Prussia ran for the door but Germany grabbed him by the collar.

"Now remember, he's supposed to actually learn something from this trip"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever West"

Prussia swung the door open.

"Willkommen. I mean welcome!"

"What's up my German dudes! I am so ready to learn all about your place. Boss said I can't come back until I expand my cultural horizons or some shit, so teach me!" America quickly ran out the door. "'Scuse for just another second dudes, I gotta get my luggage" He came back with arms full of suitcases. If it was anyone else than America himself they would have already surely collapsed under all that weight.

"West! Don't just stand there. Take our guests luggage" America then gave Germany a smile and dropped his bags which landed with a thud that shook the house. Even a picture in Prussia's room fell off the wall. Prussia ushered America towards the couch. Meanwhile Germany attempted to move America's bags, but quickly gave up. He must have packed half his country in there. Surely America wouldn't mind getting them himself later.

"So, what do you want to see first America?" asked Prussia.

"I totally wanna go to that drinking festival and be served by one of those busty ladies. I heard it lasts like a week or something"

"That's actual a few months away"

"Damn. Guess that means I'll be back again though, hahaha" Prussia smiled at America but really hoped he would be back. As much as he liked hanging out with his friend he didn't need to be worrying about dealing with a passed out body while he and Germany hit up booth after booth.

"Mm, how about you take me to Hamburgerland?"

"You mean Hamburg?"

"Yeah, that place"

"If we have time. We were just thinking of taking you around the city a bit since we all have to head off to the world meeting in 2 days anyway"

"Cool. So are we gonna eat now or something. Cuz I'm starving!"

"Yeah, we have dinner in the oven. Come and let me show you the awesomeness of German food!"

America poked suspiciously at the wurst that was placed in front of him. He also eyed the mashed potatoes suspiciously.

"Something wrong America?" Germany asked.

"Are potatoes supposed to look like this? Or is it just a special German breed? Cause back home they're a lot more long and skinny looking"

Germany was stumped. "Yes, they're a special German breed America"

"Oh, ok!" After that he happily went to eating his dinner. Germany could start on his lessons tomorrow. America later wanted to watch TV but was angry that he couldn't understand things and the only American things were movies from like 10 years ago since the brothers didn't have a package that included American channels.

Soon it was late and they all headed off to bed. America tossed his suitcases over his shoulder and went off with them to his guest bedroom. As Germany showed him around he couldn't help but wonder what was in those bags. Because he swore America must have packed rocks or something to equal all that weight.

"Hey America, I'm just wondering, why are your suitcases so heavy?"

"Oh, that just because I filled them dirt and rocks. I'm going to dump it in England's backyard and I just brought it along with me. His plants need to experience the freedom mine do back home. They're tired of growing in his ancient dirt. That's why they look so shriveled. And the others are filled with my food. I always bring extra food with me ever since I got lost in an airport once and lived there for a week"

Germany had no further questions.

The next day the brothers plus their guest were in downtown Berlin. They really weren't sure how America was going to learn anything since all he wanted to do was go try out all the beer or flirt with the girls, which for some reason actually talked to him.

"Hey Prussia. Can you give me a really good pick up line in German for that girl over there?"

Prussia smiled mischievously. "Sure"

America came back looking down and hurt. "Sh-she slapped me"

"It's ok. How about we go visit some museums now" consoled Germany. America nodded in approval. Germany got America booked on a tour.

"Here's your headphones. Just follow the guide around the city and we'll meet you back here in a few hours"

"Right" America nodded and happily went off. Germany sighed in relief. Now to find Prussia.

"Hey! America! Where'd he go West?"

"I sent him off on a deluxe tour of the city. He'll be back in a few hours"

"Damn. I managed to convince the bouncer to let us in that club. I was going to teach him all about dancing"

"I'm pretty sure you grind the same way in every country Prussia"

A few hours later the tour ended and Germany was looking for America.

"Excuse me" Germany asked the tour guide "But have you seen a tall young guy. Dark blond hair, glasses, probably was laughing and talking about hamburgers?"

"Oh yes. I remember him. He hopped onto the other trip that was on their way to Hamburg"

"What!? When are they going to be back?"

"They're not. It's a one way trip"

Germany walked over and sat down at the nearest outdoor café. Prussia came up to him covered in paint, glitter, glow in the dark rings and in ripped up clothes.

"Whoo West! Wish you two came with me, it was awesome! Where's our little American idiot by the way?"

"In Hamburgerland on a one way trip"

Prussia burst out laughing. "Oh god, how are you going to explain that one West. This is totally your fault, I just wanted to take him out clubbing. You're the one who booked him on the trip"

"I know" he groaned. "Look, I have no idea how to get him back. I've been calling him but I think his phone is dead. He's made it this far in life. Let's just go home. I'm sure he'll show up at our doorstep eventually"

The next day late afternoon came a knock on the door. Germany answered it. There stood America looking beat up. He was covered in dirt and who knows what, his hair sticking up everywhere and looking pale.

"Guten tag Deutschland. I'm starving, can I get some wurst and mashed potatoes?"

"Uh, sure. Come in America"

"Please, call me Amerika"

The brothers and America actually had a meaningful conversation over dinner about what America learned and it was plenty. This worried Germany a lot.

"Prussia, I'm afraid we broke him. Maybe we should bury him in his freedom soil or something"

"It's ok West. He'll be fine"

Later that evening Germany passed America's room. He was eating a burger and listening to something. He opened the door to hear America singing at the top of his lungs.

"We're all living in Amerika, Amerika ist wunderbar, We're all living in Amerika, Amerika, Amerika and We're all living in Amerika, coca cola, sometimes war"

Yes, he was going to be fine.

* * *

Happy 4th of July and Happy Birthday America! For those of you celebrating I hope you enjoy it!

The song America sings at the end is Amerika by Rammstein


	11. Prussia's Life Crisis

When you get to a certain age you always seem to experience a life crisis, be it midlife, quarter life, whatever. When it happens you tend to do some extreme things to compensate for it and make you feel better. And when you've lived as long as a nation you are bound to experience several of them. Prussia was currently going through his latest.

Prussia stalked over to Germany. Germany heard the odd jangling sounds of metal coming and looked up.

"Prussia! What the hell happened to you?"

"You like it West? Ha, why am I asking, of course you do! I look fucking hot!" There was no denying that. Prussia did indeed look fucking hot. He was wearing a skin tight white v-neck t-shirt. Over his v-neck he wore a fitted black leather jacket with all the works, zippers, buttons, you name it, it had it. His jeans were faded black and had a few rips and jags in all the right places. On his feet he wore a well-worn pair of combat boots, points for Prussia for having boots that have actually seen action. What contributed to all the jangliness was the several layered black and silver necklaces he wore, along with the few chains that hung around his pants. He ran a hand through his silver hair, which had been cut some and had more products in it that Germany went through in a month. To top it off the edges of his bangs had a pop of red, which went perfectly with his eyes.

"Ye-yeah. I do like it. But what's with the sudden change?"

Prussia shrugged. "I got bored. Anyways I come asking for a favor. Come with me to the body shop? I'm getting a piercing and I want you to help me decide which one"

"More?" Prussia already had one in his tongue and one in an, um more hidden private area.

"Yeah, the more the better. Besides, if I hate it I can always take it out" Being nations they could do things like remove a piercing and the area would go back to normal. This was good and bad, but in cases as England's it was good. He didn't need to be reminded of his punk phase daily.

"Oh, and don't bother getting you keys, I'm driving" Prussia waved his keys around. Once they got outside and Prussia convinced Germany the bike was insured and they wouldn't die, not like that was an issue, being immortal nations and all, Prussia shoved a helmet on Germany's head and then on his own and they sped off.

They arrived at the body shop and Germany thanked the gods for not letting Prussia run into anything or anybody and for not puking all over himself as they walked inside.

"Hey guys! Be with you in a sec!" greeted the heavily pierced, tattooed, and generally eccentricized out owner. Prussia nodded and they sat down. He picked up a chart with different piecing possibilities.

"What do you think about this one West? An industrial. Seems cool, right?"

"Yeah, it's not bad. I think it would look nice on your left ear because of your haircut"

"You're so sweet West!" Once Prussia had decided he was sat down in the piercing chair. It felt like being at the doctors, but willingly wanting to get stabbed in the flesh. He drummed his fingers nervously on his legs and shifted his eyes to Germany. Germany gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" asked Nolan, the owner. Prussia nodded yes.

Nolan swiped Prussia's ear clean and marked the spots. Then he got his piercing needle. Prussia bit his lip when he saw it, but took a deep breath and prepared himself. Nolan held the needle on the outside of Prussia's cartilage. The first hole was going to be the lower one. On the inside of the cartilage he held a hollow needle, which the piercing needle would go into to guide it along straight after it went through the cartilage.

Nolan shoved the needle through. Prussia heard his cartilage crack and winced. The pain wasn't as bad as the noise was itself. The first hole was done. Nolan moved the hollow tube into the top of Prussia's inner ear so it touched the inside of it. Then he jammed the needle all the way through, and it came out forming a second hole. Nolan then took the barbell bar. He went to the bottom hole first and pushed the piercing needle up and through the hole, replacing it with the barbell. He continued pushing the barbell all the way up and again replacing the needle with the remaining barbell bar through the second hole. He then screwed the ends of the barbell shut with the rounded cap.

"You can open your eyes Gil. It's done" Prussia blushed. He couldn't believe he shut his eyes. Prussia jumped up and ran towards the mirror. He admired his ear from all sides.

"What do you think West?" Prussia asked eagerly.

Germany stared at his brothers red ear for a few seconds. "I like it. It looks good" he said smiling in approval. Prussia lit up.

"Thanks!" After the paid they went out to get lunch since Prussia was too hopped on up on adrenal and excitement to drive the motorcycle back home, and Germany wasn't sure how to drive one.

"So West, see any piercings you'd like?" Prussia asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Piercing aren't really my thing. Too flashy for me"

"You can always get a more hidden one" he whispered and ghosted his hands across Germany's crotch. Germany felt himself blush.

"Stop it Prussia! Were in public!" he whisper yelled.

"Just saying. Then we could match. And Nolan has the gentlest hands" Prussia said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't think anyone's gentle hands will help you when I pour this hot soup on your crotch if you don't stop it"

Prussia left the topic alone until Germany would be done eating.


	12. Germany Breaks the Law

Left, right, down, stop, go. "Fuck my life! No!" No Germany wasn't currently losing a video game. He was losing the race against time. And no, he wasn't some spy or time travel either. He was on the run because he is a criminal delinquent. Did he shoot someone? Not unless shooting through a red light, twice, counts.

Germany pulls into a random spot sent down by the lord himself. How else would you explain the luck of finding a parking spot right now in packed downtown at noon? He bolts out the door, ticket and money in hand and rushes towards the building.

Unfortunately Germany has to pay a fine for breaking the rules of the road. He has managed to rack up two red light tickets. He doesn't remember exactly how it happened but it was probably Prussia's fault. Sometimes when Prussia manages to piss off Germany enough before he leaves the house he forgets what is happening around him.

To make matters worse the tickets came in the mail abut a month ago. Of course Germany hid them deep in a drawer so Prussia would never find them and make fun of him for them. Unfortunately the drawer is so rarely opened he forgot all about them until today, the day they are due. Today also happens to be the day the new mayor is to be inaugurated, so all business are closing early, downtown is packed, and Germany is expected to be there in approximately 35 minutes.

"Hello Mr. Beilschmidt" greets the friendly secretary. She knows Germany by name since he shows up in the government building a lot.

"Hello Ms. Kamila" Germany responds to the pretty secretary.

"What brings you here today?"

Germany says nothing but walks sheepishly to the front desk and lays down the tickets.

"Oh! Well let me take care of that" She takes them and starts putting something into a computer. Then she tells Germany the amount he has to pay.

Germany digs for his cash and hands it over, no way is he paying with a credit card, not when Prussia can get into his account and see all the transactions made.

"You're all set Mr. Beilschmidt. See you soon!" She waves goodbye. Germany sighs in relief and walks off hastily towards his car. Now that that's of his chest he can go home, change real fast, and be off to the ceremony. Or not.

Germany flips out when he sees what happened. His car has a parking boot attached to it.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he screams at the boot and kicks it. Germany looks around and notices a no parking sign. Great. He checks his watch. Great again. The bus just left approximately 5 minutes ago.

Germany sighs deeply, opens his car and goes to sit inside. How will he get home? Unfortunately he knows the answer and pulls his phone out.

"Hwuy Wulust" greets Prussia.

"What?" An audible swallow comes from the other end.

"Sorry. I said hey West. I was just seeing how many marshmallows I can stuff in my mouth. I'm up to 33, a new record!"

"Congratulations"

"So, why are you calling, I thought you were supposed to be at the induction thingy you said I couldn't go to"

"I was. But I sort of need a ride. Can you come get me? I'll be at the bank waiting for you"

"Sure" Whew, that was easy.

Germany runs across a few streets and sits down on a bench outside the bank and waits for Prussia. About 10 minutes later Prussia pulls up on his sleek black motorcycle.

"West! Hop on!" Grateful to see Prussia he runs for the ride and hops on. Prussia drives down the street. Germany frowns. Wait, why is he going this way? Germany panics. Now he'll pass by his booted car. Germany prays that for once Prussia will be too busy looking at anything else but the road and not notice his booted car.

Germany almost falls off as Prussia passes his car, and then pulls in next to it.

"So, is there a reason why you can't drive yourself West?"

"Um…"

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice it? Seriously? I always drive this way to the bank" Shit. Germany totally forgot about that. Of course Prussia noticed his car on his way here.

"Look, can we talk about this later. Right now I gotta be at the ceremony in about 20 minutes"

"Sure" Germany breathes out in relief.

"If you let me come"

"Fine, you can come. Just get me home!" Prussia grins and takes off.

Germany runs up to the stage and greets the officials. "Sorry I'm late" They nod in response. Germany runs back to the front of the audience and takes his seat. Next to him is Prussia looking excited.

"I'm so happy you finally took me to an event West!"

Germany grunts back in response. "Now shut up, it's starting"

The ceremony is going well. The mayor is popular and there was a good turnout. Even Prussia is being quiet and still for once. Almost too quiet. Germany looks over and sees Prussia holding his stomach.

"You ok?" he whispers.

Prussia shakes his head no and looks up. "I ate three bags of marshmallows West. I feel awful" Prussia then goes back to bending over.

"I now proudly welcome the new mayor!" the announcer says and everybody stands up and claps. Soon everybody gathers around for the after party and is talking and snacking.

"Mr. Beilschmidt! Get over here for a picture please!" Germany starts walking over but realizes he can't find Prussia. He shakes it off.

"I'm sure he's fine" he mumbles as he poses and smiles of the picture.

The next day Germany picks up the paper and carries it over to the table. He smiles when he sees the picture of himself on the front page. He came out looking good, as did the mayor, secretary and a few other officials. Even Prussia showed up. Wait what? Sure enough, there in the background leaning over the bushes and barfing marshmallows is Prussia. Still better than Prussia finding out the truth about the tickets though.

* * *

To activatebird: Glad you thought so. I watched a bunch of piercing videos before I wrote that part so it would be easy to explain but still make it squeamish. And yes, I bet Germany would like that. He's always up for kinkiness points XD

And thanks to everybody who has favorited and followed this story so far


	13. The Mystery of the Little Prussia

Germany stumbled half-awake downstairs. He was surprised to hear silence. Usually Prussia would be awake by now and wreaking hell in the kitchen. Especially on a day like today. Germany had a world meeting to attend to and Prussia had a habit of making him breakfast before he went off. Finding the kitchen empty he got worried. Was Prussia sick? He walked down to the basement to look for his brother.

Sure enough there was Prussia sleeping. He saw the rise and fall of the sheets and body underneath it.

"Prussia, get up you lazy bastard! Oh!" Germany couldn't believe his eyes. There in place of Prussia, was a miniature version of Prussia. The child was sleeping and looked to be about 4 years old.

Little Prussia yawned and stretched. Germany found it so adorable he instantly regretted having called his brother those names.

"Pr-Prussia?" Germany asked.

"Hi! Who are you?" the kid chirped.

"I'm Germany, your brother"

"Oh, ok. Can I get some food? I'm hungry"

"Yeah, sure" Prussia stretched his arms out. Germany stared at him in confusion but finally figured he wanted to be picked up. Prussia giggled as Germany lifted him up. He quickly scrambled on top of his shoulders and beat on his head with his small fists.

"Go horsey! Get me some food!" Germany smiled and went to get the tiny Prussia breakfast. While Prussia ate Germany watched him intensely. He had no idea what could have happened overnight. It's not like they had any contact with any of the countries who could perform magic, so what happened?

"Are you going to eat or just stare at my awesome adorableness Germany" Wow, even as a kid Prussia was cocky. Germany sat down next to Prussia and piled his own plate with food.

What troubled Germany the most was what he was going to do with Prussia while he went to the meeting. He obviously couldn't leave him alone; he already almost fell out a window, tried to shave Germany's dogs with an electric razor he found, found Germany's kinky stash and tried eating candles. That last one confused Germany. Surely during Prussia's childhood he knew what candles were.

He had no choice but to take him along. But first he needed to get him clothes. Cutting arm holes in a small pillow case slipped it over Prussia. He made a fashionable belt out of one of Prussia's hipster scarves, and put black socks on his feet to serve as booties. Prussia also found some goggles and a beret he liked and added it on. Prussia looked up at Germany in his ensemble. 'It will do' he figured and grabbed Prussia up and placed him in the car. He sat him on a milk crate and tied him with scarves to the seat. There. That should hold him.

Germany turned on the radio. A dance song came on Prussia started wiggling his tiny body around a managed to escape the scarves.

"Prussia!" Prussia had escaped and was sitting on the floor.

"I like it here. It feels like a cave" he whispered. Prussia claimed he was a bear and occasionally roared from his cave and clawed at Germany's feet. Soon Germany arrived at the meeting.

Germany stood before the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it.

"Ah, who's the kid Germany! He's so cute!" squealed Italy and ran over. Romano however grabbed him.

"Don't touch him dumbass. He's got potato germs on him. Poor kid. Never had a chance" mumbled Romano.

"Hello everybody. This is Prussia. I have no idea why he's like this. Please, let's just continue the meeting" Germany sat Prussia down in a chair.

"Sit. Good" He patted him on the head.

"Yo Germany, he's not a dog dude" laughed America.

France and Spain walked in. And burst out laughing. "Oh god, is that Prussia? What the hell is he wearing?" France exclaimed.

"Prussia? Is that you? You're so adorable even if you look homeless!" yelled Spain and ran to hug him.

Prussia growled and thrashed and roared. "I'm a bear. Roar! If you touch me I'll eat you!"

"Leave him alone please" Germany stated. "Now, let's start the meeting" However no one was paying any attention, Prussia ran around the room and made everyone laugh. He finally ran over to America and settled on his lap.

"You look the most normal"

"Uh, thanks dude?"

Together America and Prussia threw paper airplanes at Germany's head when he was turned around. Then Prussia found America's soda and wanted a drink. The gas in the drink made him hiccup.

"Hic, hic" went Prussia. Germany shot him a look. "Hic, hic" he responded.

Growing bored of the hiccups he ran to a rolling chair. He squealed with joy as he raced the chair down the meeting room and jumped on it when it picked up speed.

"Prussia" warned Germany.

Prussia stuck his tongue out and went to doodle with Italy. Soon the duo was giggling over their creations. Prussia took the marker and drew on Italy's face. "There, now you have a mustache. Germany, do you want a mustache?" Prussia yelled offering.

"No, I don't"

"Germany shaved his mustache this morning" he told Italy. Italy nodded in response and they went back to doodling. Suddenly Prussia started to wiggle in his seat. He jumped off and ran over to Germany.

"Germany, I have to pee!" He yelled as he jumped in place. Germany sighed and got up to take Prussia to the bathroom. Everybody in the room giggled, but Germany shut them up with his piercing look. After they returned they found the room empty. The only remaining thing was a note. Germany picked it up.

_Dear Germany, we decided you were busy today and are postponing the meeting. Have fun with Prussia. _

_P.S Germany, will you teach me how to grow a mustache? _

_P.P.S. This is Italy._

Germany now had to decide what to do with Prussia. However it seemed Prussia had already decided.

"Germany, can we go to the playground, pleassse?"

"Oh, all right"

Prussia had lots of fun going down the slides and running around. He had even gotten Germany to push him on the swings. Then Prussia had tried to push Germany while he sat on the swing. It didn't turn out so well but Germany's secretly pushed himself off so it seemed like Prussia did swing him. Germany later took him to the pet store. Prussia fit right in. He barked at the dogs, meowed at the cats, chirped with the birds and hissed at the snakes. Germany had to say he did have fun today.

When they got home Germany made dinner while he left Prussia to watch tv. He noticed there to be an eerie silence. He went on the search for Prussia. He found him downstairs in his room surrounded by beer bottles.

"He-hey Germany!" Prussia greeted as he tried to sit up straight.

"Prussia! Where did you find those?"

"Under my bed. These are really good. Want one?" He offered with a wobbly hand.

"No" Germany grabbed the bottles from Prussia. "Now come eat" He figured with a full stomach it would help with his drunkenness. After dinner he sat down Prussia in front of the tv.

"Germany, I'm tired" yawned Prussia.

"Ok, let's get you to bed then"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Fine. But just tonight" He carried the drunken little Prussia up and placed him in his bed. Then he got ready and crawled in himself.

"Germany"

"Hmm?"

"You're an awesome brother" whispered Prussia as he fell asleep.

The next morning Germany was greeted with an arm slapping his face and a knee in his vital regions.

"Off!" He woke up and sat up. There lying next to him and snoring softly was Prussia back in his adult state.

"Prussia! You're back to normal!"

"Hmm?" Prussia asked as he stirred. "Why am I in your bed? Did we do something weird last night!?" he asked panicking.

"We did a lot of weird things yesterday Prussia. Especially you"

"Ohh" he groaned. "Let's talk about that later. Right now I've got a hangover and I don't even remember drinking" he said as he flopped face first back to bed.

* * *

I've noticed I use milk crates a lot. Do they have significance? No. I just have a bunch at my house. Why? No clue

To activatebird: Yep, Prussia is one hell of a photobomber, though a bit unfortunate for him. I'm sure he'll still be happy he's in the picture


	14. Germany Goes Tanning

Prussia had entered his fair share of odd raffles and contests. He rarely won them but still kept on trying. So when he got a phone call he was a winner he was very excited. Until he found out the prize. A tanning bad. What was ghostly pale Prussia to do with a tanning bed? Either way, he did win it so when it was delivered he picked it up and took it home. Unsure of what to do with it he set it up in the living room until he could find a better use for it.

"Prussia! Either get rid of that thing or I will!"

"Already doing that West. I listed it on craigslist but haven't found anyone trustworthy yet"

"As long as they have teeth I think they're considered trustworthy enough"

Prussia shrugged and flipped over the s'mores he was making in there. At least it was good for something. He packed the s'mores on his plate and went to his room.

Germany went to stare the contraption down. He ran his hand over it and fiddled with the buttons. He opened the top and lay down. He tried turning it on. The blinding fluorescent blue light beamed and Germany looked away. He immediately turned it off. He was tempted to try it out. Surely Prussia wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

Germany found the goggles the machine came with. He stripped down to his boxers and put the goggles on. He set the machine for 2 minutes, just to see what it feels like. The he shut the lid and relaxed.

He found it strangely relaxing. The soft hum of it and the warm light shining on his skin felt nice. He was disappointed when his two minutes were up. He was tempted to put it on for another 2 minutes but didn't want to risk getting burned.

The next day Germany was getting dressed and he noticed the slight tan line created by his boxers. He smiled at the immediate results. He was going to have to try this again tonight. Before giving it a second go he went to the store and bought a self-tanner with a built in filter. Excited he raced home.

"Prussia? You home? I'm more awesome than you!" Silence. Good. Germany ripped off all his clothes and rubbed himself in the lotion and cranked it up for 5 minutes. Disappointed after his 5 minutes were done he slowly got up and got dressed.

"West! Move! I'm making dinner!" Prussia threw a pan and a pizza in the tanning bed. He closed the lid and set the controls. It should be ready in 15 minutes" Prussia left the room. Germany felt jealous he couldn't be the pizza and eyed it.

Prussia returned minutes later.

"Haha, West, the hell you doing? If you had lasers in your eyes I would've asked you to beam the pizza instead of sticking it in that thing" Germany snapped out of his trance.

Germany continued sneaking into the tanning bed every day after Prussia went down for the night to his room. He was getting compliments from everyone on his nicely tanned skin and this encouraged him.

Soon Germany was as tan as Spain. Prussia shook his head and frowned as everybody crowded around Germany. One meeting Germany even took his jacket off and showed off his tanned muscle body that was squeezed into a tight white t-shirt. Italy couldn't keep his hands off of him.

"Germany, you should become a body builder! You look so handsome" Germany basked in the attention almost as much as he did under the lamps.

After Prussia had left yet again for the night Germany stripped off everything and rubbed down his body. He set the timer for 10 minutes. Enjoying the warmth and buzz he didn't even hear the basement door open and Prussia come out. When Germany got out and removed the goggles he was met with a frowning and cross armed Prussia.

"West, this has gone far enough. You look like a douche. I'm waiting until you start doing stuff like yelling yolo before running into traffic"

"Prussia…"

"No, look at yourself. You're rubbing yourself in tanner and even going as far as tanning naked" Germany sat in silence.

"Anyways, I've found a customer, they're coming by tomorrow to pick it up"

"No, you can't do this to me Prussia!"

"It's for the better West" Prussia said as he went back downstairs.

Germany sighed and took a look at himself. His tan, perfect sculpted body would soon be no more. He rubbed himself down one last time and cranked it up for 15 minutes for old times' sake.

When Germany came home the next day he found the tanning bed to be gone along with Prussia. Sighing in relief he peeled off all his clothes, laid a towel down on the couch, rubbed himself in aloe and sat down. He really shouldn't have done that last 15 minutes yesterday.


	15. On a Boat

Prussia came up from underneath the deck carrying two beers from the cooler. He popped them both open and handed one to Germany. Germany nodded his head in thanks as he adjusted and locked the steering of the sail boat they were on. They didn't often go sailing so today was a real treat.

Prussia walked over to the front and sat there with the wind blowing everywhere and messing his hair up and the bright sun reflecting off his sunglasses while sipping his drink. Germany came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. Prussia turned around and offered him a huge grin back.

"I should get dinner started" Germany said as he rested his head on Prussia's shoulder.

"No~. Don't go yet" Prussia tugged on his arm and hugged it tight so Germany couldn't leave.

"Come help me when you're done" Germany said as he motioned to Prussia's still quite full drink. Germany started to get up but Prussia suddenly pulled him down and quickly gave him a deep kiss.

"Mmm, you taste good"

Germany smiled and went to start grilling the chicken while Prussia stared out and pondered. Minutes later Prussia walked down to check on Germany. Germany was flipping the meat and baked potatoes over on the mini grill. Prussia went below the deck to get them plates and other essentials. Prussia set up the plates and drinks on the table while Germany shuffled the food out. They ended up having grilled chicken and potatoes along with pickle spears, a tradition for the brothers when sailing.

"Come on West, let's sail further out" urged Prussia after they were done.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. The suns starting to set and we don't have all that much fuel left"

"It'll be ok. I got some spare cans. I want to get a better view of the sun set with nobody else around. Just do it. The water's so perfect today" It was indeed. The waves were gently moving along and only slightly beating against the boat.

"Oh ok"

"Awesome" Prussia put on his pirate hat and ran towards the front shrieking.

"Don't fall out of the boat!"

"I won't. Don't worry so much West" Prussia replied as he danced what must have been the ritualistic Prussia dance. Germany decided to have a little fun with him and suddenly turned right. Prussia stumbled and gasped loudly but caught himself on the pole in the center that held the sails.

"West! Careful! I almost lost my awesome pirate hat!"

Germany continued sailing out for a while before he stopped the boat. Prussia immediately jumped overboard with a loud whoop.

"Ah! The waters freezing!" He did a lap before climbing back on and shivering. "Be right back West. Just gotta get some clothes"

"Hurry up! The suns about to go down"

Prussia rushed down, stripped and toweled off. He put on his pirate jacket that France had managed to steal from England for him. Then he slipped on his hat and tilted it slightly. Completing the look with an eye patch he walked up.

"Yohoho West! I come for your booty! Argh!"

Germany laughed at the sight.

"Don't laugh at me argh! Your booty's mine!" He grabbed at Germany's butt and squeezed it. Germany returned the gesture and slipped his hand down Prussia's back and onto his butt before grabbing him by it and pulling him close to him.

"Argh! Looks like me booty's been seized. That means you have to kiss me" He stood up on his toes to reach Germany's face better and stole a kiss. "Not enough rum on your lips"

Germany lifted the eye patch. "We can have all the rum you want later. Now sit down and watch the sun set. I didn't sail all the way out here for nothing" They plopped down and huddled together as the sun emitted its last few weak rays.

Prussia suddenly popped up. Germany stared up confused. He was ready for the hot make out session that followed watching sunsets.

"Fear not West, for I have something special for you tonight" With that he popped a leg out from underneath the long coat. Germany followed the long, pale limb all the way up. Prussia lifted the fabric slightly above his thigh revealing he wasn't wearing anything on his lower body. Prussia winked and suddenly his leg back under the coat. Germany smiled as he could now definitely tell there was nothing underneath the coat covering his lower body, as well as the top from the way Prussia's bare chest peeked out from the parting.

Prussia then put his legs together and put his arms on his hips and leaned his chest forward.

"Open me up for I hold treasure West"

Germany compliantly got up and started working the buttons open. When done he eagerly tore open the pirate coat. Prussia then jumped on top of Germany and threw him down to the ground where he started to work Germany out of his pants.

Meanwhile Germany ran his hands down from Prussia's chest to his hips, then thighs.

"Oh" Prussia moaned out and stopped his conquest on Germany while Germany continued running his hands up and down while kissing Prussia's body. When Germany came up to kiss Prussia on the mouth Prussia took his chance to finish what he started with those darn pants.

Now it was Germany turn to cry out when Prussia accidently on purpose brushed his hands on sensitive areas while working the pants off. With Germany distracted Prussia seized the opportunity to get Germany in the position he wanted him.

"Prussia" Germany panted out a while later.

"Ye-yeah"

"That isn't your coat is it?"

"No, but a pirate takes what's not his and makes it his own and marks it. Now shut up and let's make this coat ours"

Afterwards Germany was lying in only his sailors' hat and Prussia lying in his coat that was splayed out while both breathed heavily.

"I don't think I can make it back tonight Prussia"

Prussia smirked. "That's fine. If you thought sunset was good you should see me at sunrise" Prussia sat up and offered his hand to hoist Germany up.

"Come on West. Even a pirate needs his rest" Both got up and hopped in through the skylight down onto the bed that was directly below it and dreamed of the morning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Prussia's cheesy pirate lines


	16. Eating Out

The brothers were spending a busy day downtown running errands. Finally they decided it was time for a break.

"West, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to get?"

"Something cheap. We've spent so much money today anyways. How about trying that new fast food chain America introduced here"

Even though the food chain had existed for a while now and it was fairly popular with the people neither of the brothers had ever eaten in it. Sure they were both there for the ceremony when it opened but they had never actually bothered buying anything there.

After debating for a minute Germany decided to give it a try. They walked in through the entrance and were greeted with the smell of bread, coffee, meat, sweets but overall grease. To tell the truth it wasn't a bad smell. Something abut made you want to go in and try the food. That's probably how America got the chain to be so popular, releasing its scent everywhere to attract customers. It was like walking through the perfume section of the store but instead of choking to death or passing out you were driven in.

They got in line while reading the big menu in front.

"I think I'll go with a salad Prussia. Seems the most healthy"

"West, nobody goes to eat fast food to be healthy. Get something normal"

Prussia ended up ordering a medium combo meal with some sort of crazy burger that contained avocado and raspberry sauce, while Germany tried chili cheese fries with some fried chicken. They carried their trays over to an empty and peaceful looking corner. Then they proceeded to stare the food down.

"Well, here goes" Germany stabbed his fork in his gooey fries and popped it in his mouth. Meanwhile Prussia took a giant bite out of his burger. Both chewed in silence. After they swallowed they looked at each other.

"It's not bad" Germany admitted.

"Yeah. I kinda like it" Prussia said as he took another generous bite. Then he tried his fries while Germany tried his fried chicken.

"Can I try your stuff West?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll try yours" They swapped trays and tried each other's food. After another bite of each other's food they swapped back.

"Pretty good. I might try those fries next time we come here"

"Next time?"

"Yeah, I figure we're going to get hungry in the future again, might as well come here again, since it's not so bad"

Germany nodded while he sipping his cherry flavored soda. Following Germany's example Prussia drank some of his own concoction of a drink. He had gotten a little excited when he saw all the drink possibilities and ended up mixing like 5 different ones together.

After they ate their meal Prussia debated whether or not they should try a dessert item.

"I don't know Prussia. I'm pretty full from this. I honestly don't get America manages to eat like 10 times this much for lunch"

"Yeah, so am I but this is an experience. Tell you what, how about we split it?"

Prussia went to pick out a desert while Germany threw the trash away. Prussia returned holding some sort of desert that consisted of a brownie bowl that was filled with vanilla pudding and glazed cinnamon rolls.

Prussia pulled out two forks and they dug in.

"Oh god, this is awesome" Prussia said.

"I know" Germany mumbled with his mouthful. Both quickly reached in for more.

"West, I think we should put off the rest of the errands for tomorrow and go for an emergency workout at the gym instead"

"I would Prussia, if I could move"

"Agreed. We rest then move on. But at least we don't have to worry about making dinner tonight"


	17. We're Married?

"Hey Prussia. What the hell is up with this?" Germany asked while waving a newspaper around.

"I dunno. What about it?"

"This" Germany pointed to a specific message in the back with the classifieds. According to it it was congratulating Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt on their marriage over the weekend. Prussia burst out laughing after reading it.

"Is this your idea of a prank?"

"No, it's not. If I wrote something like that it's probably go something like 'West, congrats on finally getting rid of those hemorrhoids'"

Prussia continued laughing about it while Germany finished getting ready for yet another world meeting. He drug Prussia from the table with the newspaper and shoved him in the car. Shortly they arrived and went up to the building.

"Yo Prussia dude. Congrats!"

Prussia shot America a confused look.

"On what?"

"On getting married, duh!"

"Oh, that. I don't know what's up with that, we're not actually…" suddenly Prussia was hit with a brilliant idea. "Yes, as I was saying. We're not married yet. Old West juts got a little excited and published the article a bit too early. We're actually getting married in a bit. However we're having a bachelor party this weekend so come on over and bring food or something. But don't tell West. It's a surprise"

"Got it! I'll tell everybody to come"

"Awesome" Prussia grinned mischievously.

"Ve~. Germany, congratulations on your marriage. You make an adorable couple"

"Oh, thanks Italy but Prussia and me aren't really married. It's just a misprint I guess"

"Oh" Italy said disappointedly. "Then will you go out with me for pasta on Saturday? My treat!"

"I'll see"

Suddenly Italy was pulled by America to the side and he quickly started whispering something to him. Italy's closed eyes popped open and widened while he stared at Germany, then quickly looked away. Afterwards the meeting went normally except for the whispering and strange glances Prussia and Germany were getting. Afterwards though all was forgotten for the next few days.

Come Saturday Prussia demanded Germany leave the house and go see a movie with him. Then Prussia kept on wanting to do strange things like compare sock blends and went to several stores looking for the perfect pair as well as going around measuring circumferences of fruit, looking for the perfect size for a snack. Finally he agreed to go home and Germany couldn't be more excited. He was looking to a nice relaxing evening filled with drinking beer and watching movies he wanted to see.

Prussia excitedly ran home giggling.

"What's so exciting Prussia?"

"Oh, I just can't wait to try on my new socks. Anyways open the door. I forgot my keys" Germany grumbled but fished his keys out and opened the door. As soon as he turned on the light he was greeted with a "Congratulations!" from many different people.

"Oh! What's this?"

"Like congrats on getting married soon dudes! Now let's make this the best bachelor party ever and get our party on!" Immediately America ran over to start the speakers blasting music. France started pouring the celebratory champagne. Italy brought out the trays of food.

"Congrats, mi amigo! I'm so happy for you!" Spain said wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Thanks, Spain. You're true friend" Prussia said hugging the Spaniard.

Romano came up to Germany. "I'm so fucking happy you two potato bastards are getting married. Now my idiot brother can stop chasing after you. I hope you'll be happy and stay together forever"

"I wish you all the best Prussia" England said and walked away to yell at France.

Hungary and Austria came up together to Germany.

"Germany, I must say I'm surprised but I'm still happy for you two. Congrats" She elbowed Austria in the stomach.

"Yeah, congrats Germany"

Germany stood confused there while everybody partied. Prussia was already doing shots with his two best friends while America was showing England how to grind with him, while the rest of the nation's snacked and talked. Germany finally had enough.

"Everybody listen up! Just what the hell is going on here?"

"It's obviously a party for you and Prussia finally admitting your love and getting married" cooed France. "It's so beautiful it makes my heart swoon. Catch me England for my legs are giving out" He proceeded to topple backwards.

"Catch yourself Frog" muttered England and walked away, leaving France to stumble to the ground awkwardly.

"Me and Prussia are not getting married. The article was a misprint obviously"

"What? But Prussia totally told me you were. That's why we threw you this awesome party"

"Prussia!"

Prussia shrugged.

"I just wanted an excuse to party"

France started to laugh, obviously quickly forgetting his pain. He was joined by America.

"I gotta admit, that was a pretty good trick Prussia. To partying!" he said as he popped open a bottle of champagne.

For the rest of the night everybody partied until the faint hours of the morning. However Germany retreated to his room. Italy soon showed up.

"So you're not getting married Germany?"

"No, Prussia just tricked you all"

"Oh, that's not very nice"

"No, it's not"

"Hey Germany. Do you want to go out for pasta? I'm still offering to buy"

Germany smiled. "You know what Italy, that sound wonderful"

"Yay! Come on, let's steal Romano's nice Ferrari before he notices"

A few weeks later Germany came up to Prussia with a newspaper in his hand again.

"Read this" he said pointing to an article stating the loss of dear Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Huh, wish it would have been you though West. Then I could have used the will and gone on a cruise to get over my grief"

* * *

The newspapers are back!

To reviewer LaStellaLuna: Glad you liked it


	18. Nation vs Machine

The brothers were out in town once again. Germany headed over to the pharmacy section of the store to pick up some medications he needed. Meanwhile Prussia was bored and snickered as he was secretly slipping lube into Germany's basket. After deciding Germany was satisfactorily lubed up he got bored again since Germany was still debating between which brand aspirin he should go with. Prussia soon found his legs growing tired of standing and went to look for a seat. Unfortunately they were all filled with the elderly and some guy who was coughing his guts out. Fortunately he saw an open seat at the blood pressure measuring machine. He quickly ran for it.

Once there he was drawn to stick his arm in to get his blood pressure taken. He slipped his arm in and pushed the start button. Immediately the growling indicated the machine starting and the arm cuff started to fill with air. The plastic covering crinkled loudly and Prussia soon felt the pressure of air surround and trap his upper arm. It made a few beeping sounds and numbers and letters started to flash on the screen. Then everything stopped.

"Hey! I want my results already!" Yet it did nothing. Prussia pushed some of the buttons. They beeped. He pressed them some more. This time they didn't do anything.

"Whatever, fuck this. Just give me my arm back" Prussia pushed the stop button. Nothing happened.

"Hey!" Prussia tried tugging his arm out but it wouldn't budge. He started to panic a bit. Was he going to be stuck here now forever? Prussia looked around of there was anybody in the area he could shout for help to. It was totally deserted. Prussia pulled his phone out.

It rang.

"Yes?"

"West! You gotta come save me. The machines got my arm and won't let go!"

"What!? Where are you?" Prussia looked around.

"By the eye stuff section"

Within a minute Germany had found Prussia.

"West! Thank god you're here! Now get me out of here!" He tried to tug his arm to out show he couldn't move.

"Mm, I feel like I should leave you here"

"No, don't do that. I'll die here!" Germany dug into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum.

"Here, ration it accordingly"

Prussia looked at him with terror filled eyes. "This isn't funny!"

"Fine, let's see here" Germany tried pressing the buttons but nothing happened.

"I'll try to pry your arm out" Germany tried sticking his hand in between Prussia's arm and the plastic.

"Oww! West! Watch it with your giant fingers" Germany walked behind Prussia and leaned over him.

"Stop breathing on my neck, its creepy" Prussia shuddered. Ignoring him Germany reached at Prussia's arm with both hands and tried pulling it. Prussia's arm started to move ever so slightly.

"Oww! You're gonna fucking skin me!" The rough plastic was resisting and desperately clinging to the arm. Suddenly Prussia was hit with an idea.

"West, go look inside your basket. I have something that will help us" Germany went to dig through it and found many packages that contained lube.

"Really?"

"Just shut up and lube me up" Germany opened a package and took the tube out. Then he squirted some on his fingers and started to work it into the cracks and rubbed Prussia's arm as best as he could.

"Get it from the bottom too" Germany rolled his eyes and leaned down so he could get in there too. "I really hope there are no security cameras here" he muttered. Finally after several minutes of awkwardly shoving lube down the cuff it seemed satisfactory.

"Alright, I'm going to try pulling you out now. Ready?" Prussia nodded.

Germany got a good grip and started to pull. Slowly Prussia arm started to work itself out.

"West! It's working! Keep on pulling!"

Finally Prussia's arm pulled out with a popping noise.

"Yes, I'm free! Oh arm, how I missed you!" He kissed his arm then licked his lips. "Mm, this flavor's not bad. We should get it West"

"Oh no. I don't want to associate you stuck with lube. Ever"

A worker suddenly strolled by and noticed Prussia's red arm and the machine being all lit up.

"Oh no, did you get stuck hun?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we worked it out. It's all good now"

"I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting free. This has been happening a lot lately with this machine. We're getting a new one soon"

"So how do you usually get people free from it?"

"That's easy. You just have to pull the plug and it shuts down"


	19. Germany's Adorable Discovery

Germany was walking home in the pouring rain, his umbrella useless by now. He was soaking wet anyways since the fierce wind changed direction every 5 seconds. Not to mention the several times he had stepped in a puddle or gotten splashed by a car. He had enough of this and finally decided to wait under the shelter of a closed convenience store until the storm let up a bit. Then he could at least see where he was going.

Sighing in relief Germany closed his dripping umbrella and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. At first all he heard was his heart beating hard and the rush of blood in his ears over the pouring rain. After he relaxed he swore he heard some soft rusting coming from somewhere nearby. Instantly he sprang alert and looked around, he hoped it wasn't something like rats crawling around, yet didn't see any sign of rodents. However he did notice a large, miserable looking cardboard box. It seemed there was a note tapped to it but after hours of rain beating against it had become loose and the marker it was written in was smudged.

Was something hiding in the box? Germany walked closer to investigate. Suddenly he heard movement coming from inside.

"Anybody in there?" For all he knew it might be a homeless person seeking refuge for the night. He didn't need to be stabbed with a broken beer bottle in the neck tonight.

Germany slowly lifted the box cover and saw kittens. 3 of them to be exact. One was black, one was white with black patches and one was orange. Germany felt his iron heart melt at the sight. All the kittens were soaking wet and shivering, huddling together for warmth. Germany instantly scooped them up and placed them inside his jacket. What kind of man would he be if he couldn't protect all the citizens of his country, even the non-human ones?

Kittens safely tucked in he ran home.

Germany walked inside the warm house.

"Prussia? You here?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" he screamed from the basement.

"Can you come here?" After hearing some cursing and objects being knocked over Prussia emerged.

"What do you want?"

Germany held out the 3 kittens. "I found them abandoned and couldn't leave them"

"West, they're adorable!" Prussia squealed and ran over. "Oh! Wait here. I'll get them some towels and food. Poor things must be frozen and starving"

"What about me Prussia? I'm cold and starving too"

"You're not adorable enough West"

After Germany got himself dried he was sitting with Prussia at the kitchen table. They had mixed up some warm milk and bread and were feeding it to the kittens. The kittens hungrily ate up everything they were offered, but not without spilling it all over themselves a bit first.

Prussia wiped the orange kitten's mouth clean and held it up to his nose and cuddled it.

"Alright, that's enough for you. I don't want you to get a tummy ache or get sick"

Germany had been doing nicely with the black kitten and spotted kitten. They mewled softly and Germany scratched them under their chins.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"We should keep them!"

"You know we can't Prussia. We have enough pets and can't really care for more. But for now they can stay"

Germany put some towels down in a basket and tucked the kittens in. Instantly the tired kittens snuggled up into the blankets, yawned and fell asleep. The brothers watched smiling.

The next day the kittens had woken up by the time the bothers had come to the kitchen for breakfast, they were running around the kitchen, playing hide and seek with the furniture.

"Mew!" They greeted and ran to the nations legs.

"They're hungrier than you Prussia" laughed Germany as he knelt down to pet the kittens good morning but was greeted with them licking at his fingers. Then they tried climbing in his lap.

"Nobody's hungrier than me West" Prussia said as he chewed on a piece of bread. He broke off a piece and threw it towards the kittens. The spotted kitten came over and curiously looked at the bread. After enough observing he started to eat it. Prussia grinned and threw more bread for the two other kittens.

"They're like ducks West! Maybe I can teach them quack too"

After feeding them a bread breakfast the brothers went to the pet store to get some supplies for the kittens. After they came back Germany took out the feathery toys and waved them at the kittens. The black kitten instantly sprang for the toy and tried biting and wrestling with it.

Prussia went to play video games and the kittens followed him. They leaped around his bed and rummaged through Prussia's strewn clothes everywhere. They had even found some hidden snacks Prussia didn't even know he had.

Germany wandered into Prussia's room.

"Darn it! Oh shoot!"

"Prussia, what's with the language?" Normally Prussia was totally fine with cursing like a sailor while playing.

"I'm not going to swear around the kittens West. Anyways, start talking or go away. I'm busy"

"I just came here to get the kittens" he said as he scooped them up. "It's lonely doing paperwork all day up there"

Germany put the kittens down and sat back down to his paperwork. He smiled when he looked at the silly kittens playing amongst themselves. Reading the ridiculous requests from his boss and superiors wasn't so bad when you had kittens playing tag over your feet.

Later that night the brothers insisted the kittens join for them for a movie and got a blanket and put the kittens under it. During the movie the black kitten disappeared from Prussia's vison. He lifted the blanket to look for it.

You lose something Prussia?

"Yeah, the black kitten. You seen him?"

"He's in my pocket" Germany shifted himself to show the kitten snuggling inside of Germany's sweat pants front pocket.

"I demand to have you inside me too" Prussia lifted the two remaining kittens and shoved them inside his shirt. The crawled up to the neck hole and peeked out. "There. Now I have two extra heads"

After they tucked the kittens in for the night the brothers again marveled at the precious sight.

"I really don't want to give them away" Germany sighed.

The next day the kittens were packed up and Prussia tied a bow around the handle of the basket.

"You're going to a better place" Prussia whispered as he kissed the kittens good bye.

"Prussia, stop that. We're not killing them"

The doorbell rang. Germany walked to answer it.

"Come right in" Hungary and Austria walked in.

"Where are they?" Hungary asked excitedly. Prussia brought her the basket.

"Oh, they're so cute" she gushed. "Don't you love them already Austria?" Hungary took a kitten out and cuddled it. Then she held it up to Austria's face. The kitten held its paw out and bopped at Austria's nose. He reluctantly smiled.

"They're not terrible"

"Well, let's go"

"I can't watch West. This is too much"

"Come visit us sometime" The brothers eagerly nodded yes.

"It's so painful to see them go"

"I know"

* * *

To EricaHarp: Yep, that's our little Italian. And you can definitely expect more wild shenanigans from the brothers


	20. Goin' to Jail

Germany was enjoying a fine day walking down the street. Suddenly he spotted a bunch of men in uniform working by the side of the road. Upon further inspection he noticed them to be inmates who were doing community service. Germany tried his best to avoid their gaze by taking out his phone and pretending to be on it.

He passed by them and pretended to be intensely looking at an email from someone. Suddenly he felt something fall by his feet. It was a shovel.

"Hey Blondie! Can you pick that up and give it to me please!?" yelled a redheaded inmate. "This idiot here threw it" Said idiot walked over and tried punching him.

"You just gonna fucking rat me out like that bro?" yelled the angry black haired inmate.

"Whoa, chill out" said another bald inmate said as he tried to break up the fight.

Suddenly a whistle blew and the guards ran over with nightsticks and tasers.

"Aight, that's enough out of y'all. Works over for da day 'nyways. Get yo lazy asses back on da bus. Now!" Somehow Germany got swept up in the moving mass of inmates.

"Wait! I need to get out of here! I don't belong here please!" Germany desperately pleaded.

"Yeah, me too buddy" snickered a random inmate. Somehow nobody seemed to notice that Germany didn't belong with the uniformed inmates. He got shoved into a seat by a guard.

"Please sir! Let me out of here! I'm not a criminal" The guard didn't even at an eye, as he was used to this behavior. He did however notice Germany's clothing to be different. He figured it must be one of the jail's reward programs, be good and they might you wear your street clothes somewhere or you can get a supervised night out.

As the bus pulled into the local jail Germany was escorted off the bus and into the prison. The prisoners were lined up for inspection. A guard scrutinizingly walked up and down.

"Where's your uniform?"

"I don't have one. I don't belong here. It's a mistake. I somehow got swept onto the bus and came here. Please, here me out"

The guard nodded. "Looks like we got a j-17 Tate" He pulled Germany by the collar and shoved him over to who Germany assumed was Tate. He figured he better follow Tate. He ended up in room surrounded with loaded shelves of various supplies.

"Strip"

Germany's mouth fell open.

"You heard me, strip" Germany's started to take his clothes off. He stopped at his boxers. The guard nodded that he could keep those and handed Germany a uniform to put on. He did. Tate took Germany's clothes and led him to a dayroom and locked the door behind him.

Tate turned is radio on. "Prisoner is wearing his uniform again. Clear"

Germany was lost as to what he was to do. He figured he should go sit down in a corner and think of a way to rationally explain the situation. He put his buried his face into his hands. Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up and noticed the redheaded, raven, and bald inmates.

The redhead spoke up. "Look man, we know you don't belong here and we know how to fix this. Let us help you" Germany looked up with hopeful eyes. "But first we need a favor"

The raven spoke up. "It's Tom's birthday and we want to get him a cake. Unfortunately those assholes won't let him have one since he got in a little trouble last week. So we gotta figure out a way to do it" They sat down and talked out a plan.

"You got it?"

Germany nodded.

"This better work. I want my fucking cake"

Everybody was escorted to the gym next. The trio plus Germany walked over to the weights. Germany and Tom were to casually be working out until Spike, the redhead, gave the signal. Then he and Rock, the raven, would run away and get the cake from the nearby cafeteria and stash it while Germany and Tom created a scene. Germany's jail name was still Blondie.

"So, what are you in for?" Germany casually asked Tom.

"I killed my family when I didn't get a cake for my birthday" Germany paled. Tom burst out laughing. "Blondie, you looked like you were going to piss yourself there. Kidding, I held a store hostage for 15 hours. I'm getting out soon though"

"What about your eh, friends?"

"Spike and Rock are partners and got caught dealing" Germany nodded. They continued working out until Spike gave the signal by patting his head and poking Rock in the sides. Suddenly Germany and Tom pretended they tripped over each other and knocked over the rack of weights. The clanking of heavy metal filled the air. Immediately the guards ran over. Germany and Tom faked being hit by the weights and rolled on the ground in pain. Meanwhile the dealing duo snuck out.

After a while the guards restored order and Germany and Tom turned out to be alright. After they noticed the duo sneak back in they slowly stood up and said their injuries weren't that bad. Everybody got escorted into the cafeteria for dinner.

Germany sat at the table and glanced at his tray. He got a small bowl of vegetable soup. He also got a plate of potatoes, fried chicken and a salad. For dessert he had chocolate pudding and a coffee to drink. He had to admit prison food wasn't terrible.

During dinner they discussed how Tom's birthday celebration would go down.

After dinner they had some free time and they all headed to the trio's room. Spike and Rock pulled out the cake and sung happy birthday. Germany joined them. Tom watched with tear filled eyes and blew out the match that was stuck in the center.

"Happy birthday, Tommy boy"

"Yeah, don't die tonight old man" Rock teased.

They cut the cake and enjoyed it. Suddenly Rock pulled out a bottle of soda. "I also managed to smuggle this in"

"Oh, Rock!"

"Hey, I didn't rule the streets for nothing" Rock passed the bottle around as they all took a sip. Reluctantly Germany also took a sip. Even if they had who knows what it's not like he could be affected by it. Soon Tom started to sing folk songs baldy and loudly. Germany started to giggle. The duo joined in, and Germany felt the urge to do it to. He figured this wasn't regular soda he just had.

The trio decided Germany needed to be inducted as an inmate and get some sweet tats before he left.

"Don't worry Blondie, we're doing it in marker"

It turns out Tom's quite the artist and Germany's back got a giant skull with dragons and flames coming out of it. He also drew him a sleeve and some cool tribal tattoos on his chest. Finally he let Germany up and to look in the mirror.

"Wow, these are really nice. You should be a tattoo artist or something"

"Yeah, I used to be. Even had my own little body shop and all. Now some hipster named Nolan runs it last what I heard"

Suddenly Germany looked at the time. It was nearly 6. "Hey, are you guys going to help me? I had fun and all but I really need to get back"

Spike nodded. "Chill Blondie, we keep our promises" They all left the room and started to walk down to the office. Before they could knock the door suddenly swung open.

"Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt. There you are. Sorry about the mix up. I took a look at your wallet and figured out who you are. Very sorry sir"

"It's alright. So can I go now?"

"Yes, I've already called your brother so don't worry about it. Please just take a seat over in the waiting area"

"My, brother" Germany said slowly.

"Yes, he will be here shortly. Oh, and here are your clothes back" He walked back in into his office.

"My, brother" Germany started to shake a bit.

"Whoa, Blondie man, you ok?" This was too much for Germany. Being mistaken for a prisoner he could take, it was an honest mistake. Spending the day here also wasn't so bad, the inmates are actually pretty nice and friendly and look out or each other. The guards eventually figured out their error. But calling Prussia was crossing the line. Germany couldn't take this. Prussia would never let him live this down.

Germany laughed oddly. "No, I'm not ok. My brother's going to pick me up"

"You hate him or something?" asked Tom.

"No, not at all. It's just he'll never let me live this down. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly all that cool. My brothers the opposite of that. He's loud, carefree, always teasing me. I just know he'll laugh about this every day for the rest of my life. Not to mention tell everybody we know"

The trio thought for a moment and huddled together. After a quick discussion they ungrouped. "It's all good Blondie, we gotchu. Now listen up"

Prussia strolled into the prison and flipped off his sunglasses. He grinned widely when he spotted Germany.

"Oi, West. There you are my little troublemaker"

Germany silently glared at Prussia.

"Come on, let's go. I got the car waiting" Germany got up and followed Prussia out. As soon as they were out of the building Prussia started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my god West. I can't tell you how hilarious this is" He walked over to the car. As he tried to take his keys out he instead burst out laughing and banged on the hood of the car.

"That's it, I'm taking a video of you right now in your little outfit and sending it to everyone" Prussia stopped laughing long enough to take his phone out with a shaky hand. However he burst out laughing again and dropped it. "Stay there West, I just gotta pick my phone up" He started laughing again as he started to take a short video.

"And here we have West, right after being released from prison" Prussia narrated. "Notice the wild look in his eyes and the thirst for crime"

Germany walked over and grabbed the phone, then Prussia's waist.

"And here we have Prussia, who goes weak at the knees at my presence" Germany kicked his heel into a certain point in Prussia's foot. Suddenly Prussia felt his legs give out and found himself falling down. However Germany caught him. "Just a little something I learned in there. They do say prison makes you changed person" he whispered into Prussia's ear. Then he moved his hands to Prussia's stomach and fingered around his navel for another sweet spot. "Notice how scared he is" Suddenly a soft hissing sound was heard coming from Prussia. Prussia looked down at his crotch, then up at Germany. Leave it to inmates to teach him about some useful pressure points.

Prussia stood there bright red and frozen in soaking wet pants.

"West, what're you doing?"

"Tell you what Prussia. You delete that video and never mention this to anybody and I'll do the same"

Prussia nodded his head really fast. "Agreed. And West. If um, you're not using those pants can I, um borrow them?"

* * *

I just had to make Germany seem all tough till the end. I mean he went to jail. Prussia, I love you to pieces but I had to make Germany the cool one here. Sorry

And I'm not sure how accurate the pressure points actually are. I just saw this in movies and somewhat confirmed it with the internet


	21. Sweet Tats

Sorta Sequel

* * *

'They do say prison makes you a changed person' Germany couldn't get that out of his head. He tossed and turned in bed. He stuck his head under a pillow yet he still heard it replaying over and over. He knew what he had to do to get rid of those urges. He got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie over his tank top. Then he slipped on some flip flops and carefully walked downstairs. He froze when he saw the tv glowing and Prussia on the couch, but thankfully he was leaning over and sleeping. Germany slipped out the door and into his car to get what he needed.

The next morning Germany sat at the kitchen table and spread his purchases from last night. They consisted of sheets of temporary tattoos. He even got a glittery paint on set for the hell of it. Yes, Germany couldn't get those tattoos out of his head since he got out of jail a few weeks ago. He was never going to get a real one so he needed to get this over with and go out with a bang.

He started cutting out the hundreds of designs and got the bowl of water and sponge ready. He had put a few on his arm so far.

"West! You home?" Shit, Prussia wasn't supposed to be here!

"Ye-yeah" Prussia walked into the kitchen and saw the sight. His eyes went wide and he was speechless.

"West! Why didn't you tell me you got all these! I wanna join. Oh, I want this sexy butterfly on my lower back. Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure" Germany peeled the plastic off and stuck the paper to Prussia's skin, then wet it with the sponge. He held in in place for a minute and peeled off the paper. "It's beautiful" he gasped.

"Let me see!" Prussia reached for the mirror. He lifted his shirt up and waved his butt around.

"I'd fuck me"

Prussia put some moons, planets and stars on his chest while Germany worked out a sleeve that was themed with mythical creatures and swirls. The brothers were hard at work with the papers, positioning them on and peeling them back. Suddenly Germany pulled out his glitter kit.

He pulled out a funky sun stencil and stuck it to his bicep. He layered some glue on and then dabbed on yellow and orange glitter from the little pots.

"That's so pretty" Prussia said with wide eyes. "Can it touch it?" Germany nodded. Prussia then reached for a rose stencil and stuck on his calf. He made it red and added some green interlacing vines.

An hour later nearly all the temporary tattoos were used up and the brothers were tattooed from head to toe. Just because they had patterns like butterflies and roses didn't mean they didn't look manly. There were plenty of fierce designs like dragons, skulls, daggers and badass patterns that wrapped around their arms and legs.

"We look amazing West. Well, I'm going out to get some more beer, you coming?"

"Prussia, you can't go out like this!"

"Why not? You're the one whose idea it was to do this. I figured you wanted to be seen"

Germany felt the need to confess. Maybe then the urges would go away. "Prussia, I did this because I couldn't get tattoos out of my mind since I came back from jail. I needed to get some closure"

"What better way to do it then to be seen? Come on!" Prussia dragged him out the door and shoved him in the car. Once he arrived he jumped out and dragged Germany out again and towards the store.

"Put these sunglasses on. You'll look and feel like way cooler. Plus you can stare at all the hot chicks without them noticing" Germany slipped the glasses on. Prussia was right, he did feel more confident.

Prussia walked over to get the beer while Germany walked to the corner and read magazines. He glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him. He did notice some lingering stares. It felt kind of nice. He decided to go check up on Prussia. While walking through the store he felt the gaze of people. He kept his shades on and head up and strode proudly. He finally spotted Prussia who was loading the cart.

"About time you show up" he panted. "Had to lift all this myself. You push this to checkout, I'm getting some candy"

Germany rode home with a smile on his face and kept it even when Prussia ran home and left him with all the cases to carry. Germany set them down in the kitchen with a grunt.

"Alright West. One more thing. You gotta pose while I take some pictures. That should get it out of your system" Germany posed and flexed his muscles. He enjoyed it way too much.

That night Germany lay happily in bed while flipping through the pictures of him. Prussia was nice enough to print him up a bunch. He stashed them in his drawer and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and screamed. Someone, Prussia, had snuck in his room and taken the pictures and covered his walls with them. Germany couldn't believe he actually looked like that. He shuddered and tore them down. Yep, he was definitely over tattoos.


	22. If U Seek Prussia

Prussia sighed as he looked at the picture of the jeans on his laptop screen. Those jeans were destined to be worn on his body but unfortunately he had no way of getting them. Germany only allowed him a certain amount of spending money each month and if he wanted something extra or pricey he would have to ask Germany for more money.

Germany plopped down on the couch besides Prussia.

"West, can I have some money?"

"What for Prussia?" Germany asked not really paying attention and flipping through the channels.

"Stuff. I'm an adult. I don't need to always tell you what I want"

"You do for the next year until you learn to control your spending. If you're really an adult you can go get a job" Prussia thought about this. What job will earn you lots overnight? Stripper. Done.

Prussia decided to test his skills out on Germany. He popped up and blocked Germany's view of the tv.

"Alright. I have decided to become a stripper. But first watch me and tell me what you think"

Prussia reached for the band of his sweatpants and teased with it by pulling it up and down and revealing some leg. He took the drawstrings, lowered his head, and put them in his mouth while chewing on them with an erotic face. After he took them out a slight drool trail followed. Prussia then turned around, shook his ass while taking his hands and sliding them up his body while wiggling out of his oversized t-shirt. Shirt off Prussia turned back around and slowly slid his pants off. Then he took his shirt and draped it on his shoulders while taking the drool covered drawstring and waving it around Germany's face. Germany pulled back. Finally he stared rubbing his hands up and down his body and slid them in through the leg holes of his boxers and up until he was grasping the band of them. He started to pull them down.

"Ok, that's enough Prussia. Your performance was very freaky and I don't need to see your junk"

"So, would you pay me for that? And how much?"

"I'd pay not to see that and extra for you to keep your underwear on" After that he ignored Prussia while he went back to his program. Pissed Prussia stormed into his room to think.

"Stupid West. Doesn't appreciate talent. I'd pay extra for you to keep your underwear on" mimicked Prussia. Suddenly Prussia was hit with an idea how to make cash and Germany eat his words.

A few days later Germany was preparing the house for Hungary and Austria's visit. They were going to discuss some nation related things so naturally Prussia had no business being there and Germany made him very clear of this. As soon as the doorbell rang Germany shoved him in the basement and threw him some snacks to keep company.

The trio's discussion was going well, Germany served tea and cake that was enjoyed and there was friendly chatter interlaced with the business talk. Suddenly the basement door was heard opening and Prussia walked out and into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Germany. Prussia grinned in response.

"I've come to show you my new routine. I think you'll like it this time"

"Routine?" asked Hungary confused.

"Prussia! Don't you dare!"

He thrust a boombox into Austria's' lap. "Press play when I say so"

Prussia walked into the middle of the room and tuned his back. "Hit it" Austria hit it. If U Seek Amy started playing.

As the beat began Prussia turned forwards and started taking high sexy strides towards his audience. He did some shoulder and hip pops with the beat. As the words started he slowly guided his hands under his shirt to reveal his stomach. Immediately he changed course and went to unbuttoning his belt while popping his hips from left to right. Belt undone he let it hang while he lowered himself to the ground and crouched. As he wiggled back up he slowly took his shirt off, ran over to Austria and draped it around his shoulders. He strode back to his stage and slowly undid his button and zipper. With the jeans sides hanging loose he did some more strange sexy dancing which consisted of a lot of thrusting and running his hands up and down himself. Finally he started to wriggle out of his jeans and threw those towards Hungary. He danced some more and played with his skin tight boxers band, revealing pale flesh every other time.

"So West, you gonna pay me now or pay me extra to keep these on?"

Germany stared angrily with his mouth open.

"Oh, I guess you want them off. I understand, you're the only one who didn't get a piece of me yet. See what I did there?" He winked, then went to unfolding back the band of his boxers, the material growing small and scrunching by the second.

Germany struggled to speak. However if he didn't act soon everybody was about to get a full view of Prussia.

"Prussia! Stop that right now. Just go charge my card to whatever you want"

Prussia hopped up and down. "Thanks West, you're the best. For that I'm gonna give you more Prussia anyways" He quickly flashed them and walked away.

"That was certainly an interesting dance" said Hungary breaking the awkward silence. Germany just sighed and rubbed his head. Austria on the other hand was glad Prussia had bestowed him with the boombox as Prussia's dancing seemed to have awakened his vital regions.

* * *

To Wannabefangirl: Yeah that sounds fun. Although I hope you realize you're asking me to write a super nasty scenario that I really can't sugarcoat. The other one sounds safer so it should untraumatize XD


	23. Work it Girl!

So I know I write strange things. This story is featured around a strange thing. And you might be wanting to google it when Prussia mentions it. Be warned, it's weird. I first do my best to provide a description and if you still want to see it go ahead. My suggestion. Don't google image it if you're the faint of heart and prone to nosebleeds. Instead search it regularly and click on an article. They'll be less images of it

Quick Backstory. I came across an article featuring these months ago at school of all places, laughed and knew I had to write about it. Here goes

* * *

Prussia had been at the gym more than usual lately. As he was leaving the gym he was suddenly stopped by some guy.

"Excuse me!" he yelled after Prussia waving a flyer. "Hi, I'm from a modeling company. You look to be about the size of model were looking for. How about coming by?"

Prussia eagerly took the flyer and read it. Then he ran home to tell Germany the great news.

"I'm serious West, this is real. See, there's even an address and number and stuff. I'm going out there tomorrow. Come with me, ok?"

Germany thought about this and decided he better go before Prussia signed over his first born to some company.

They showed up at the studio and were shown around. Apparently it was a swim and underwear shoot, open to all who got an invite. Prussia received his piece he was to model. He quickly removed it from its packaging. It was a bright red _something_.

"What the fuck is this?"

"This is the newest trend in swim wear"

"And how the hell am I supposed to put this on?" However the employee silently led Prussia to a changing room and left.

After much struggling Prussia was wearing the contraption. Overall it looked like a regular speedo. Except it sat only on one hip since there was one strap. It left very little to the imagination in the front as it was practically vacuum sealed to Prussia's nether regions. In the back, there was no back. There was a single strap that ran from the front, over the hip, and curved into your butt crack. How did it stay? Why the back piece is a piece of wire you bend to fit into the shape of your butt so it stays put.

Prussia opened the door and stepped out. Germany nearly fell over.

"Prussia! Good lord! What is that?"

"Why it's an Asymmetric Man Thong. Only the latest in this summer's swim wear trends"

"How is that staying on you?"

"Sheer miracle West" After that Prussia awkwardly walked to the photo shoot. Prussia wasn't the only one wearing the thong, about 5 other men were too. However they could actually move around quite easily. When their turn came they went up on set to pose. They bent and leaned in all different positions yet the thong stayed securely on. When Prussia's turn came he awkwardly waddled in front of the camera.

"Lean your body more forward Gil" the photographer demanded. Prussia awkwardly leaned his chest forward.

"More" Prussia stuck his chin out. "Move your whole body Gil"

"I can't. This will fall off of me"

"No it won't. I've shot many others and they were all fine"

"If you say so" Prussia leaned forward. And his thong nearly popped right off.

"Shit!" He yelled as he tried pulling it and covering himself.

The photographer walked over.

"You're right. This won't stay"

"What? Why not?"

"See, one of the small problems there is with the product is that people who are especially large can't always wear it. Sorry"

"But… I want to model"

"Unless you find someone willing to trade their piece with you I'm afraid you can't"

Prussia walked away disappointed and immediately put his pants on. He went to look for Germany. He saw Germany waving some underwear around and talking to one of the employees.

"I told you, I don't want to model this. I'm just waiting or my brother. Here, take it!"

"West! No, give me that! Shoo" he told the employee. "He'll model"

"Prussia, I'm not modeling this"

"Damn straight you're not. I am. Now give me that" Prussia quickly ran off to change in to the silky black form fitting boxers. Those fit perfectly. He grinned and walked back out to the shooting area.

When his turn came he confidently strode out. He posed in whatever pose the director and photographer told him to. The shot went really well. Afterwards the photographer came up.

"Gotta say Gil, you did really well with this product. You really fill it out nicely. I think you have a good chance of your photo being chosen to be ran for the ad"

"Thanks!" He started to walk away.

"Wait Gil. Who did you trade with? Because they still need to model that piece for me" Shit.

Prussia ran off to find Germany. "West!"

"Ready Prussia?"

"Actually you gotta model the thong first"

"What?"

"Yeah. I modeled "your piece" so now you gotta wear mine"

"Hell no"

"Please West! They said my shots have a good chance of being picked! I don't want them to say no because of this"

"Why didn't you just model your freaky thong?"

Prussia grinned. "It wouldn't stay on because I'm too big. But you're not. So please do this for me. I'll make dinner for a month. Plus clean the house!"

"Mow the lawn for a month too"

"Deal!"

Germany changed into the thong which sat nicely on his body. He reluctantly walked to the shooting area. He posed as he was told.

"You know Ludwig, you're a pretty shitty model, but you have an amazing body. You've got a good chance of being picked" Germany panicked.

"No, that's ok, really. I don't really want to be picked. I only did this for my brother"

"Sure" smirked the photographer as he walked away.

A week later the ads ran. "West, we both got featured! Look!" Germany went over to Prussia's laptop to look. Sure enough both of them flashed on the company's website.

"We look fucking sexy, don't we?"

"Sure"

* * *

To the lovely reviewers:

activatebird: Hehe, well then I hope you managed to handle this chapter as well ;)

TetraOfTheInternet: Yep, pretty much

St. Helena: He probably did but then decided to do his own thing anyways XD


	24. Romantic Night Out

Prussia was worried about Germany. Lately his boss had been assigning him so much work, he often stayed up till 3 or 4 am, only to wake up 3 hours later. Prussia would often find him passed out at his desk, and drag his unconscious self to bed. If Prussia was to wake him up he would insist he's fine, get more coffee and go back to working. So when Germany came home one evening barely standing. Prussia rushed him over to the couch.

"West, you gotta relax. Really"

"I'm fine Prussia. Just need a quick break"

"I got an idea. How about we go out on a fancy date? To that new restaurant that opened up"

"Yeah, sounds nice. I've heard good reviews about it at work"

"Great. The awesome me will call them tomorrow and get us a spot this weekend"

"Sounds nice" Germany mumbled again before dropping his head into Prussia's chest and falling asleep within seconds. Prussia smiled as he stroked his hair. A fancy night out was just what Germany needed to relax.

Come Saturday evening both brothers had gotten dressed up in suits. Prussia had even combed his hair once instead of running his fingers through it. They arrived at the restaurant. Germany opened the door for Prussia. He smiled back in thanks. After they got their table they got their menus and studied them.

"Whoa, they got purple potatoes here Prussia. I got to try those" Prussia rolled his eyes at his bothers potato addiction.

Germany ended up getting the baby purple, red and regular potato mix, with a honey roasted quail and yellow and green beans with thinly sliced red peppers for a dash of color. Prussia got a creamy noodle dish that came with sun roasted tomatoes and basil, plus a mix of cauliflower and broccoli florets, along with carrots, drizzled with a light glaze. They got water and a medium dry red wine, as to not take away flavor from their meals.

While waiting for the food they munched on the toasted fancy herb bread.

When their meals arrived Prussia immediately started to stuff himself, but slowed down realizing its supposed to be relaxing today, and not worry about Germany yelling about manners.

"How is it West?"

"Really good" Germany said happily. Prussia smiled. They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the food, then making some small talk.

"What do you want to get for dessert Prussia?"

"A flambé! I wanna see those awesome flames"

"Alright" chuckled Germany and ordered those.

The waiter brought out two Baked Alaska's. He the dimmed the lights in the corner they were sitting at. He quickly lit the alcohol he had inside his bottle and poured those over the desserts.

The brothers both watched in awe as the desserts lit up with blue and orange hued flamed, before dying out in a few seconds. Immediately after he handed them their desserts. They cut into them.

It was delicious. The hard outer shell went perfectly with the gooey and sweet inside.

"Tonight was amazing Prussia. Really took my mind off things" Germany said as he took a final sip of his wine.

"Yeah" Germany leaned for a kiss. Prussia was surprised by Germany's sudden pda, but immediately sunk into it in pleasure.

Germany excused himself for a moment. Meanwhile the waiter brought the check over. Prussia told him they'd pay in a moment.

Prussia was looking at his reflection in a spoon when Germany returned. "Hey West. Ready?" Germany nodded. "Here's the check"

"Yeah, I see it. Now pay it"

"Heh, what? I don't have any money with me"

"What? I don't either. I expected you to pay and didn't bring any"

"What? But you always have your cards. And what do you mean you expected me to pay?"

"You offered to take me out. Plus I didn't bring my wallet since it doesn't fit in these dress pants. I only have my id"

"Shit" muttered Prussia and ran his fingers through his hair, in worry this time, not grooming.

The waiter retuned and they explained the situation. He asked them to get up and follow him.

"Wash all these and you're good" The brothers were left staring at the giant pile of dishes.

"Relax West, they got one of these fancy industrial dishwashers. I worked at a cafeteria for a week, remember? Totally know how to do this" Prussia stared to load the various dishes into the trays and push them through. "Go rinse them, I'll load" Germany sighed and went to rinse down the dishes and pots while Prussia took them away. Then they put them to dry.

Both sighed and fell against the wall to catch their breaths. "I need a drink" Prussia announced and set off. Germany started to get suspicious after Prussia was gone for a while and went to look for him.

"Look West! I found all this wine just sitting here. It's really good actually. Catch" he threw him a bottle and opener.

"Prussia! We can't do this"

"Why not? Pretty sure staff can have a drink when needed" He took a deep swig. Germany popped it open and took a drink too. They were delinquents already, what's one more rule broken now matter?

A few bottles later they walked back to finish drying off the dishes. It would have gone faster but they were feeling a bit buzzed from all the variety of wines.

"We're done" Prussia announced when the waiter came by.

He inspected the dishes. "Good job" he said surprised.

"Thanks!" He left. "I need another drink West" Prussia set out for the harder stuff this time. A bit of arguing later Germany managed to get Prussia away from his alcohol raid. Huffing he left trailing behind Germany.

"Remind me never to leave the house without my wallet again Prussia"

"Sure, whatever" Prussia said waving it off. "Now get ready for more dessert West!"

Germany blushed. He knew Prussia had a bit to drink but surely he wasn't that drunk.

"Prussia, I'm not going to fuck you in the restaurants parking lot!"

Prussia laughed. "What? I'm just offering you some cake. I hid it in my shirt as we were leaving the kitchen"

* * *

To St. Helena: I hope you at least enjoyed your final moments


	25. Specs Appeal

The brothers were sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey West, what time is it?"

"Why don't you look up at the clock?"

"Don't have time. Need to read this magazine"

Rolling his eyes Germany looked up. "It's 4:31"

"Thanks"

"Prussia, this is East Park Drive, right?" They were driving along a highway and needed to find their exit.

Prussia looked up. "Yeah, that's it" Germany turned onto it. They ended up driving around for 45 minutes while Germany swore and looked for an exit to get out of there.

"Prussia, can you see?"

"Of course I can. I got eyes, duh"

"I mean see well. I think you may need glasses" Prussia immediately jumped.

"What? Of course I don't. Oh look, our bus is here" He pulled Germany on. They ended up on a tour bus full of French tourists. Prussia tried to communicate with them by miming out explicit scenes with their baguettes.

The next morning bright and early Germany shoved Prussia into the optometrist's office.

"So, what'd he say?"

"Said I have perfect vision and for me to go away and stop bothering him when he's got blind people to cure"

Germany went to talk to the optometrist.

"He said you need glasses. Now march over to the display and go pick out a pair"

"No, please West, don't make me get glasses. I'll look like a nerd. The other nations will steal my lunch money and stuff me in closets"

"No you won't. Besides you're nothing like a nerd. Nerds sit in basements all day mooching off others while being on their computers playing games and writing strange articles"

Prussia shot Germany an angry look. "Is that some kind of joke?" Germany thought for a second then realized what he said.

"You're not smart enough to be a nerd"

"Gee, thanks"

After much picking and deliberation Prussia finally chose a pair he liked. Prussia also convinced Germany to get him some contacts but Germany still insisted he get a pair of glasses for backup.

They left the building and were greeted by the bright light. Prussia immediately shielded his eyes and lowered his head.

"Ah, I've been blinded West! Knew I couldn't trust that bastard"

"Relax Prussia. It's just the dilation still having its affect. Here, he gave me these sunglasses for you to wear in the meantime" Prussia put them on. They were big and chunky. Prussia went to look at his reflection.

"What the hell? I look like a grandfather from the future!" Germany dragged the now slightly blind Prussia along and led him into a store.

"What are we doing here? I need to go home before someone sees me!"

"I need to do a bit of shopping"

Prussia grumbled and walked away.

"Where you going?"

"To complain to the fruit about elections from 50 years ago then pick out some prune juice"

Germany was looking at different sorts of breads.

"Ahhh! Save me West!"

"From what?"

"Some nerds came up to me and told me they like my glasses and that I remind them of a guy from some stars journey show. They're onto me! They can smell I wear glasses!" Prussia tried to hide behind Germany while the nerds ran around looking for that cool look guy with the glasses.

A week later Prussia's contacts were bothering him so he put his glasses on. They were slightly large and had a bit of a hipster geeky feel to them but suited him very well. He looked quite modern and stylish.

Prussia was leaving the house.

"Where are you going Prussia?"

"To the library. At least there my people won't make fun of me"

"You look good you know"

"You have to tell me that. You're my family. By saying it enough you think you'll convince yourself and me into eventually believing it "

Prussia arrived and went to browse the aisles for an interesting book. Finally one caught his eye and he sat down to read it. Prussia breezed through it and soon had nearly read half and decided to take a break. He looked up and noticed some rocker girl staring at him. He panicked and thought if they could feel his nerdiness radiating. She probably wanted to make fun of him.

"Oh I love that book!" she finally said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love how you can't tell if it's being funny or if he's so out of it and we just enjoy his misfortunes"

Prussia discussed the book with the stranger. He hoped conversations like these won't make him uncool.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked noticing the huge stack the girl had.

"A lot of stuff" She spread her books, which consisted of everything from thick novels to comics and manga's. Prussia eyed those suspiciously.

"Really? You read these?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Aren't they for like nerds? You don't seem like the type"

She looked offended. "Who cares? I like them. If you want call me uncool. Won't stop me from reading them. Anyways, nice talking to ya but I gotta get going"

Prussia thought about this. Maybe being a little nerdy wasn't so bad.

* * *

Yeah, I admit, I kinda threw myself in there. Please don't hate me for it. It's not like I tried to seduce Prussia and he didn't offer to have my kids. Yet. The book I hinted at is Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Great read

To the fabulous reviewers

St. Helena: Yep, they'll be through thick and thin together. Even if Prussia usually causes for the thick XD

AnotherPsychoReader: Aw, thanks for all the love. Glad to know they seem to be in character


	26. Prussia Goes Healthy

The brothers were having a movie night. To go with movie night they had snacks, or more like Prussia had snacks. When they started Prussia brought bags of different cookies and chips. Now all that remained was the empty husks they were once in. As the movie ended they got up. Prussia threw the crumbs off himself.

"Prussia!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll clean it tomorrow. I'm sleepy" Germany picked up some garbage since he couldn't stand looking at the mess.

"How much did you eat? Keep this up and I'll put you on a diet" Prussia waved him off and went to collapse in bed.

The next day they were heading out. Prussia was looking for his jeans. "Stupid West, cleaned my stuff and rearranged it again" He finally found his favorite pair. He hopped to get them on and sucked his stomach in to button them. Maybe Germany was right, he should watch what he eats.

"That's it. Until I fit right in my jeans again I'm eating healthy. After all my awesome body is all I really have going for me right now"

Later that day Prussia was making a snack. He brewed some green tea and got some broccoli and carrots to eat. He sipped his tea and choked on it.

"Damn, that's nasty!" He was tempted to reach for the sugar to dump the bowlful in, but remembered sugar has lots of calories. The faster he lost these few pounds the faster he won't have to drink this shit anymore. Prussia chugged down the rest and munched on his vegetables.

For dinner that night he decided to cook and made a baby spinach and kale salad and threw a few tomato slices in there and cooked a bit of whole grain rice.

"Are we being hippies or something Prussia?"

"No, we're being healthy. Now shut up and eat your vitamins"

Within an hour Prussia was very hungry. Normally he would go get a bag of cookies and beers, but not today. He got a bag of celery and 2 glasses of water.

For the next few days Prussia learned to control his hunger by drinking lots of water and eating healthy. He went to try the pants on. They fit nearly right.

"Just a few more days" He then went to search up recipes for double fudge cheesecake for when he's done with his diet.

Late one night Prussia was sitting at the kitchen table. Germany came by and saw Prussia munching on celery and looking very miserable.

"Prussia, here, eat these" Germany took out a bag of strawberry wafers.

"No, I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm on a diet until I can fit into my jeans again" Germany thought for a moment. Since when can't Prussia fit into his jeans right? He never gains or loses weight. Suddenly it hit him.

"Prussia…"

"Shut it West and stop tempting me"

"Prussia, are you crying?"

"No, I'm just adding some flavor to my celery. Needed a little salt, is all. God, this is so bland. How do vegetarians do this?"

"But Prussia, I have to tell you something"

"Don't want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go drink this pitcher of water to wash down the celery"

The next morning Prussia tried his jeans on again. Perfect. They fit just about right. He jumped around his room excitedly. Today would be the final day. Prussia walked upstairs for a breakfast of a slice of bread and head of lettuce. When he got up to the kitchen he saw Germany frosting some cupcakes.

"Good morning Prussia"

"Hey. What're you doing?"

"Just making some treats. Couldn't sleep so I started baking" Germany stepped back to reveal trays of cookies, brownies, bars, and even a double fudge cheesecake.

"Ohhh" moaned Prussia.

"Want one?"

"Tomorrow. Today's the last day of my diet" He reached for a slice of bread and a bowl of salad.

"Done?" Prussia nodded.

"Alright, let's have a movie day. I found this great one yesterday. It's in my room. Go get it" Prussia left to get the movie off Germanys' dresser. Some sort of action movie. Cool. Prussia walked back downstairs.

Germany was already sitting down and surrounded by his desserts. "Just snacks for the movie. Oh, but I didn't forget you" Germany pulled out a plate of zucchini slices.

Prussia sat down. The movie started and Germany started to eat the chewy peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. Prussia smelled their delicious scent. Then Germany moved onto some fudgy brownies. He licked the frosting off the top slowly. Prussia nearly snatched it out of his hand but resisted. Instead he reached for another zucchini slice and swallowed it miserably. So unflavorful.

Germany reached the double fudge cheesecake. Prussia watched as he cut into a slice with his fork.

"Give me that!" Prussia snatched it from Germany and immediately ate it within seconds. Then he reached for a cupcake. Then another one. After that he reached for some sugar cookies.

"Prussia, are you crying again? Don't you like it?"

"I do West, I love it. You're such an awesome cook" He ate a forkful of cheesecake again.

"Prussia. Listen. You never got fat. I washed all your jeans and they shrunk since I ran out of fabric softener"

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't figure it out until yesterday and when I tried to tell you you ran away to drink your water"

Prussia sat in silence again, unsure how to respond. Then he lunged at Germany.

"West! I'm going to kill you! Do you know how much I suffered? Eating that bland stuff, drinking gallons of poisonous green tea"

Germany held up a tray of cupcakes in defense.

Prussia immediately reached for one and started eating it. Germany waited for the continued attack.

"Oh, ummm, so good. Ok West, I've decided I'm not going to kill you today as long as you get your ass back to the kitchen and make me another tray of these cupcakes"

* * *

To St. Helena: Totally. Great that you felt it too


	27. Yoga

Germany needed to find a way to relax and heard yoga was great and easy way of doing this. So early in the morning he got a towel and an instructional dvd and readied himself.

The video started off easy enough. Germany started doing some warm up stretches. Afterwards he went into his fist pose, the downward dog. He felt a bit of blood rush to his head. However the instructor's soothing voice kept him calm and he told himself he wouldn't pass out.

"Hey West! Watcha doing!?"

"Yoga"

"I will join you too" Prussia threw a blanket he found onto the floor.

They were to lean down and touch their toes. Germany took a deep breath and let it out as he reached down to his toes.

"Ngggh! Ooh! Akkh!"

Germany glanced over to Prussia who was trying to reach his toes.

Next they stood up and were to bend at the waist to the side and reach over to their left. Germany relaxed himself and stretched to the left.

"Yarggh! Eeeyahh!"

Germany shot Prussia a dirty look.

The instructor said to get into the warrior pose. Germany extended his arms in perfect straight line while getting his feet in position. The instructor told them to breathe deeply while holding the position. Germany almost expected a 'hyah!' to come from Prussia any second. But it didn't. Pleasantly surprised he tried to relax and closed his eyes.

"Ahh!" Germany jumped a good foot into the air. Prussia had snuck up behind him and tickled his sides.

"Kesesese! Relax West"

Pissed Germany ignored Prussia and got on the floor. He lay down on his back and listened to the tranquil music in the video. Next he was told to get into the bridge pose which consisted of raising his hips off the ground and having his legs at a 90 degree angle. Softly grunting he got himself up and held it. He had to admit this was pushing him a bit. Even if he was fit he exercised is muscles, not flexibility.

He glanced over to see how Prussia was holding up. Prussia was waving his arms and thrusting his hips up and down.

"Prussia! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just trying out a new sex position. I think this one's good. Oooh! Ohhh! Yeah. Oh, yeah"

Germany turned away before he saw Prussia finish. Actually that wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'd just collapse and fall asleep and Germany could continue his relaxing in peace.

They got into the cobra, which consisted of lying on your stomach and them raising your upper body and leaning your head back while supporting yourself with your arms.

"Heh, I feel like a seal. Arf, arf!"

Germany had enough of Prussia interrupting his yoga.

"Prussia, either shut up or leave. I'm trying to relax"

"Ok, ok. I'll be good"

They held the pose and breathed deeply. Suddenly Prussia's stomach growled. Germany glanced over.

"What? I can't help it. I didn't eat yet"

From there they moved onto curling their feet towards their head and bringing their arms back to touch them, forming an O shape with their body. Germany was feeling the burn. How was this supposed to relax him exactly?

"Ngh" Germany grunted as he tried to steady himself. He took deep breaths again.

"West, stop that. You sound like you're in labor"

Again Germany ignored Prussia and continued his deep breaths as he moved onto an easier variation of the current pose, which was to let go of their limbs and simply lift his arms and legs back and hold it.

"Oohhooo" Germany breathed.

"Excellent" came the instructor's voice. This was sort of nice when Prussia wasn't being obnoxious. "Now lie back down onto your stomach and relax. Great. Take another deep breath. And release. Now let's move into the plank"

Germany raised his arms and toes up into the plank and held it.

"Good. Don't forget to breath" Germany breathed deep again. All this deep breathing was causing him to become a bit lightheaded.

"Now kneel down and stretch your arms out. Lower them in front of you along with your head. This is called child's pose, an excellent pose for relaxing. Stretch your arms out as far as you can while pushing your back out. And breathe"

Germany took a deep breath, stretched his arms forward and to the ground and released his deep breath. Unfortunately on the way down that wasn't the only thing he released. His backside decided to make a loud and distinct noise.

"Hahaha!" Prussia burst out laughing. "I thought you said to be quiet West!"

Germany got up with cheeks reddened. "Sh-shut up Prussia"

"Maybe if you didn't take so many deep breaths you would have this problem. Anyways, I'm leaving to practice my yoga in the park"

Good. Maybe now Germany could get some relaxing done. Wait, the only move Prussia knew was the bridge pose his way. Germany debated if he should run after him. Nah, he had some deep breathing to do.

* * *

Prussia was pretty much me and my friends when we were forced to do yoga during gym. If there's one thing I learned from yoga except pain is to breathe. Seriously. The teacher or video would be like breathe every 2 seconds. I swear if I actually breathed every time they told me I'd pass out from lightheadedness. And the humping the air was apparently a problem too. The teacher would remind us not to do it

To the kind reviewers

St. Helena: I hope your Prussia appreciates it all

EricaHarp: Yeah, just couldn't resist sending Germany to jail. Love messing with the brothers XD

Awesome that it made you laugh. That's really all these stories are for


	28. Family Reunion

The brothers were unpacking themselves in the woods. They had come here for the first annual family reunion, which consisted of them plus Hungary and Austria. Prussia had heard about them on a blog and immediately decided to host one.

"Put your family reunion t-shirt on West" The shirt was light blue and had the words 'The Awesome Family' written on it. Below was a rainbow.

"Uh, what's with the design Prussia?"

"Do you not like rainbows West?"

"No"

"Exactly" Prussia ran to greet the rest of his family when he saw Hungary pull in.

The first order of business was to play family reunion games. According to the internet they were to be mostly uncomfortable bonding type games. Prussia chose a water balloon catching game. He and Germany were up against Hungary and Austria. So far they were tied. Suddenly Austria threw his balloon too hard and it exploded all over Hungary's shirt.

"Whooo! We won West. Now luckily Hungary's already got us started on our next game"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Wet t-shirt contest" Prussia then smashed the balloon over his chest. "Come on family, join me" Prussia started throwing water balloons and Germany and Austria.

"Prussia!" Screeched Austria as the balloon hit him in the crotch.

"Oops. What a waste of a balloon. We all know my 5 meters is already the winner. By the way Hungary, you totally win this round. Your prize is a gift card to Taco Bell"

Hungary frowned and looked confused. "As much as I love this Prussia I'd rather get a new shirt"

"No problem" Prussia came back with an armful of family reunion t-shirts. "The smallest order the shop took was 20 so I went ahead and got 20"

"What's with the design?" asked Austria when Prussia left to get more fun family stuff.

"Do you not like rainbows Austria?" asked Germany. Austria sighed as he got a 4x size t-shirt in order to cover his pants.

Prussia danced back with a jar of gumballs. "Guess how many gumballs are in here!" He shook the jar in everybody's face.

"89" guessed Austria.

"103" guessed Germany.

"97" guessed Hungary.

"All awesome guesses"

"So who won?" asked Germany.

"I dunno. I forgot to count them when I put them in"

Prussia and Hungary went off to the clearing in the woods to pick flowers and weave them into wreaths to put on their heads. Austria watched in disapproval as Prussia playfully pushed Hungary around.

"You ok Austria?" asked Germany who was grilling wurst.

"No" he sighed. "I'm going to go take a walk in the woods"

"All right. Don't be gone long. Foods almost ready"

Prussia and Hungary came back. Prussia crowned Germany with a wreath.

"You look beautiful West"

"Gee, thanks Prussia" Germany smirked as the trio sat down and Germany served up the food.

"Where's Austria?" asked Hungary.

"Taking a walk in the woods"

"I hope he doesn't get lost" She looked out in worry.

"Don't worry Hungary" assured Prussia. "Here, take more salad" They finished eating and Austria still wasn't back and Hungary was getting more worried. Suddenly they saw a flash of light blue and Austria running back and screaming.

"What's wrong?" asked Hungary jumping.

"I got sprayed by a skunk!"

"Kesesese! Don't worry Specs, here, take another t-shirt"

The next game was to be blindfolded and guess what they were eating. Austria flat out refused to be blindfolded. Prussia got him to play along by allowing him to feed him the mystery food. Austria smirked and went to conjure up a disgusting concoction. He found mayo, peanut butter, olives and chocolate syrup. He mixed it together.

"Open up Prussia" He forced the spoon into Prussia's mouth. Austria grinned as he waited for Prussia to start yelling. Prussia slowly swished the concoction in his mouth while making weird faces.

"So, what'd you eat Prussia?" Prussia didn't answer as he continued swishing the contents around. He tried swallowing a bit to tell what it is. However as soon as he did he choked and started coughing, spraying the mixture all over Austria's shoes.

Austria yelled. "God Specs, are you trying to kill me?" Prussia said wiping his mouth and taking his blindfold off.

Before he could answer he heard Germany and Hungary cheering. "We won!" shouted Hungary. "I made a macaroni and salsa sandwich with cucumbers and Germany guessed it right"

"What did you eat Prussia?" Germany asked.

"No clue, but maybe Specs' shoes can tell you"

After an eventfully uneventful filled day the family sat down exhausted around a campfire. Prussia had managed to go through all 20 of his t-shirts, Germany had to wrestle a bear when it tried attacking, Austria had wandered into a lake and was rubbing his crab bites and Hungary had found a hive full of wild honey, naturally got attacked but managed to ward the bees off with her pan.

They were roasting marshmallows, apparently this was a tradition of such events as the internet told Prussia. "Let's tell heartwarming stories everybody. That's how you're supposed to end a family reunion"

Austria rubbed his sore butt. "Why don't you start us off Prussia?"

"Sure" he smirked. "One beautiful day a man was walking through the woods. He sang with the birds, talked with the wild creatures, and stopped to smell the flowers and pick some. Suddenly he approached a skunk. The skunk could tell he was totally unawesome and sprayed him. Then he ran away crying and accidentally ran into a pond filled with crabs and got attacked by them. The end"

Austria picked a spare crab out of his pants and threw it at Prussia, who dodged it while sticking his tongue out.

"Prussia" sighed Germany.

"The marshmallows are done! Quick, put them on these little cookies and top with a piece of chocolate" Prussia ran around distributing the supplies. Everyone was quiet for once as they ate their surprisingly tasty treats and watched the dancing flames of the fire. Even if the reunion was far from perfect it wouldn't be The Awesome Family reunion if it was.

* * *

To prucan forever: Heh, I think most people thought the opposite till the end. Bless your innocence XD


	29. What Happens Here Won't Really Stay Here

Part 1

* * *

"Now remember West, whatever happens here stays here" Prussia said as he pushed his sunglasses up on his face and grinned. Yes, the brothers had just arrived in Las Vegas.

"Whooo! I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Prussia ran over to hump a sign.

"And he hasn't even had anything to drink yet"

Suddenly Prussia stopped violating the sign and glanced down at it.

"Holy shit West! You'll never believe this. Auditions for Chippendales are today!"

"Chippenwhat?"

"Chippendales. You know, the group of sexy men who dance and strip? Anyways, we gotta get over there now!" Prussia grabbed Germany by the hand and they ran off.

Once they arrived at the auditions they were all shown a basic dance routine to memorize. Prussia was a complete natural and exceeded the instructor's expectations. He had to tell Prussia several times to tone down on the sexy. Germany naturally memorized everything too but his movements weren't as fluid. They got a lunch break after which a few candidates would be chosen in an eleminary audition.

"West, looks like you could use some of my moves" Prussia said as he ground on him. "You need to be more natural and let loose if you want to be chosen"

"I don't want to be chosen Prussia. At all"

"Wait till you see the costumes" Prussia smirked and drug Germany somewhere down the hall. After opening several doors Prussia finally found the costume room.

"Now tell me you don't want this on you" Prussia held up a skimpy police uniform and some handcuffs and a nightstick.

Germany resisted reaching out and running his hand down the sleek pleather costume, however a small moan escaped his mouth.

Prussia replaced his clothes with the costume and struck suggestive poses. "Oh please, help me. I seem to have lost my nightstick" Prussia said as he slid it down into his skintight shorts and ground it hard against himself. Suddenly the nightstick slipped out of his shorts. "Oh no, I lost it again and I need something to keep me company" Prussia replaced the nightsticks position with his hand. "I think I found it" he said as he grabbed himself and started to toy with his 'nightstick'.

Germany reached for the handcuffs. They were given an hour's lunch break after all.

"Mmh. Yeah, that's awesome" Prussia moaned.

Suddenly the door burst open. There stood wide eyed crew members, auditionees and the instructor.

"That's it, you're out! No sex on the job" The brothers were so caught up in their fun they hadn't heard the door open and they hastily turned around when they heard the yell. Germany blushed and stopped what he was doing and hid the equipment behind his back, Prussia pulled his shorts up. They all looked at each other, then the brothers ran.

"Crazy kinky Germans" sighed the instructor.

The brothers were walking through the streets in their matching outfits. In the hurry they left their clothes behind. Prussia walked into the first casino he saw.

"Let's win big West!" Prussia shouted as he ran to the game tables. "We'll leave so loaded you'll be able to quit your job" Germany stared at Prussia.

"That makes no sense at all Prussia" Prussia shrugged.

"I want to bet $100" Prussia declared as he slammed the bill down.

"Do you even know what you're playing bruder?"

"Not at all West"

"What's this game kind sir?"

"Blackjack"

"I'm playing blackjack. Wanna join?"

"Sure" Germany set down a 10.

The dealer shuffled the cards and disturbed them. The brothers chose their cards and flipped them. As their turn came again they flipped more cards.

Prussia was getting mad since he just lost his money. On the other hand Germany's amount grew to 50. Prussia put down a dollar. That grew to 5 dollars. Germany put down another 10. By the next round he had 200. Prussia was growling and sending Germany dirty looks. They ended up with Prussia having 20 and Germany having 500.

Prussia walked over to the bar. "Give me whatever's strongest and as much of it as this will cover" he said handing the 20. Prussia drank his bitterness and Germany went on to play a different card game again he won a nice lump of cash. He came to show it to Prussia. Prussia stole a 50 off and ordered more drinks.

While Prussia sat surrounded with empty glasses Germany sat surrounded with piles of chips he hauled in a bucket.

Suddenly lights started flashing and alarms blaring. Prussia jumped and looked towards the commotion. There sat Germany next to a slot machine. Immediately he was surrounded by a curious crowd as coins rained out of the machine.

Germany couldn't help himself. He laughed as he tried grabbing the coins and ran for another bucket to stuff them all in. After he cashed everything in Germany was left with a grand total of $7,000. Germany then went to search for Prussia.

"Prussia. There you are" he said as he lifted him away from the bar.

"Put me down West!" Prussia thrashed.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not enough. Now buy me dinner. I'm hungry"

They had a typical American meal of fries, burgers, salad and apple pie at a local bar. They were still in their outfits and you can't exactly get in that getup into a fancy restaurant. Getting some food into him caused for Prussia's drunkenness to lessen. He looked up and noticed 2 women in equally eccentric and skimpy outfits sitting next to him.

"Nice outfit" he said.

"Thanks" the pink haired one replied. "You too"

After dinner Prussia insisted they go to a club and chose some fancy looking one with, complete with security guards and paparazzi. Somehow they managed to be let in. Prussia was in heaven. The music, décor, lighting, people, everything was perfect. Screaming he ran into the center and was soon lost in the crowd.

Germany walked over to the bar to get himself a drink while Prussia danced his heart out. He'd be back soon enough. Meanwhile Germany browsed websites on his phone and replied to emails. If it wasn't for the noise this would be perfect for Germany, after all doing work always goes faster with plenty of delicious alcohol.

About 2 hours later Prussia stumbled over to Germany and was giggling stupidly.

"Hey West!" He fell into a chair next to Germany and took his drink and finished it.

"What happened to you Prussia?" asked Germany concerned since Prussia was having trouble sitting still and paying attention and look very disheveled.

"Had a little bit too much fun in the bathroom" he giggled. "You know, you have such a beautiful ear West" Prussia leaned over to Germany's ear and stroked it and started whispering to it, before bursting into giggles again.

Suddenly the two girls from the diner came up to Prussia.

"You still owe us $300 you know"

"West, pay them" Prussia waved as he downed his 5 shots he just ordered.

"300? For what?"

"Drugs and sex aren't free you know" said one girl. "Now pay up"

Germany sighed and paid out the 300 before more trouble could from this. They walked away.

"Prussia! What did you do?"

"I dunnooo"

"Prussia!"

Suddenly Prussia started crying. "I don't know, I'm sorry West. Please, forgive me" he sobbed as he threw himself at Germany.

Germany continued frowning at Prussia.

"Please! I-I'll be more responsible. Yes! That's it! I'll be more responsible. That's it West, no more fooling around. Tomorrow we're getting married!" With that said Prussia passed out on Germany.

* * *

To St. Helena: I think you got my reply to a comment confused with the story


	30. Definitely Not Staying Here

Part 2

* * *

Germany woke up bright and early the next day as the sunlight came in through the window and lit the room up. He glanced over next to him where Prussia was sleeping just as he placed him last night. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Prussia's body. He looks so innocent he thought, then immediately burst out laughing. Germany decided to go run over to a convenience store to buy something to eat while letting Prussia rest.

Prussia woke up to find Germany gone. He looked for some clean clothes to wear through his suitcase. While digging through it he found the sandwich from the plane he had leftover and made that his breakfast. Now he was ready for the day. First order of business, find 2 awesome wedding rings. Yes, they were really going to get married. Isn't that part of the Vegas experience?

Prussia started to leave through the lobby when he ran into Germany.

"Oh! There you are West!"

"Yeah. How you feeling?"

"Awesome! After all we are getting married today!"

"Eh, about that, you weren't really being serious, right? It's so sudden"

"Of course I was. Were going to get married in a beautiful roadside chapel. Now let's go pick us out some wedding rings"

They ended up in a pawn shop down the street. Prussia giddily ran around looking at the ancient junk. Germany went over to check out some instruments and tried how they sounded. Prussia had picked out a vintage fringe leather jacket and walked over to look at the jewelry.

"West! Come here! How do you like this one?" Prussia pointed to a ring that had a snake and wrapped around the finger.

Germany made a weird face. "No, ok. How about that one?" Next he pointed to a gold ring with a silver band in the middle. Germany still seemed unsatisfied. "This one?" He pointed to a similar gold band.

"I don't want gold. I'm not an old man"

"How about that one then?" It was a matte silver with 2 shiny silver strips.

Germany nodded. "I actually like that one"

"Now pick one for me"

"Already did" Germany pointed to a black ring with a band of tiny diamonds dotting the center.

"I love it!" Germany smirked knowingly.

They ended up leaving with the rings plus the leather jacket and silver pocket watch for Prussia. Prussic believed a pocket watch would make him seem sophisticated.

"So, where to Prussia? The chapel?" teased Germany.

Prussia pulled out his pocket watch. "Nah, too early. Tell you what. I'll meet you back here at 4. Go do whatever you want. I got some things to take care of" Germany wasn't sure how worried he should be. After Prussia ran off Germany stood there lost for a second but quickly decided to head to a casino. Maybe his luck would still be there.

Prussia had honeymoon plans to take care of. He walked to the nearest car rental center. He looked at the newest models of sports cars. Sports cars are romantic, right? When he saw the bright orange sports car with tinted windows he knew he found his car. Immediately he demanded to test it out. Inside was perfect. The high tech operating system, the awesome surround sound, the ac blowing on all sides, and of course the amazing acceleration. And to go with the amazing acceleration was the amplified engine noise built in. Prussia revved the car and smiled widely as it roared to life. He pulled out if the parking lot and hit the gas and flew. Prussia was grinning widely. He expected it to be good, but not this good.

Germany was the center of attention. Currently he was sitting in on an exclusive game of poker at a table reserved for the rich and elite. Everybody wanted to see if this newcomer had what it took to win even a single round against these seasoned players. Germany cocked an eyebrow and waited for his opponents to make the next move. He glanced at their faces and stared at them with his gaze. Even though Germany was new at this he had the perfect demeanor and knew how to take this. Dealing with his allies who were renowned for being able to read mood of a mound of rocks and the other that could make that same pile of rocks go insane and shriek he was sure he had the spectrum of every imagined opponent covered. As Germany stared down the old rich guy he slowly and carefully placed his card down. Germany slammed his cards down after and smirked, then raked all the chips in.

Prussia vroomed up to a waxing salon and pulled in. He nervously entered the salon, readjusting his sunglasses. He knew how much Germany appreciated a hairless body, and it was their sorta wedding night so he was going to make him happy. Prussia walked in, nervously requested a full body waxing and was escorted to a room. There he stripped and wore a tiny towel around his waist while lying on the table. The beautician walked in and brought her supplies with her. The amount she brought with her freaked out Prussia so much he didn't even remember the rest of the process, which is probably a good thing. All he knew is he got out of there and his clothes felt amazing against his smooth body.

Prussia pulled out his pocket watch.

"Shit, almost 4. Gotta get West"

Germany had just raked in another pile of chips, leaving a disoriented and emotionally unstable group. He grinned at the amount he had and hauled the bucket over to be cashed in and meanwhile pulled his phone out. Shit, almost 4. Germany stared as the cashier slowly counted the enormous pile of chips and his total. He sighed. Sometime being filthy rich had its downsides.

Germany was standing by where Prussia told him to meet and looked around for him. He was just about to call him when he heard a loud vrooming and saw a bright orange sports car nearly run him over on the sidewalk. The window lowered revealing Prussia inside.

"Hop in West"

They arrived at a roadside chapel they found. Germany pulled out his wad of cash so they could get this going as fast as possible while getting the best service.

The peace of justice spoke the ceremonial words. Prussia stood in his fringe leather jacket and sunglasses on top of his messy silver hair. Germany stood in his fancy navy jacket he got in order to be allowed to play in the exclusive round of poker. They glanced at each other with huge smiles. Neither of them had ever expected anything like this. Obviously countries did sometimes marry, but for political reasons and definitely not in Vegas in a whim and because they actually deeply cared for each other. They looked like polar opposites to anybody yet they balanced and complimented each other so well. They were so caught up with their own thoughts they barely heard when the peace of justice pronounced them married.

Prussia jumped onto Germany and wrapped his arms around his head while pulling him into a deep kiss, which Germany gladly returned. Germany even decided to pick Prussia up and spin him while having a tight seal on his lips. Finally they broke apart. Germany scooped Prussia up and carried him bridal style, while Prussia's fringe flapped in the wind. They smiled as Germany ran for the car, for no words had to be said.

Prussia hopped in the driver's seat while Germany got in the passenger seat.

"Buckle up West, we're going on our honeymoon to the beach"

"The beach? There's no beaches here. We're in the middle of the desert" Hopefully being in America hadn't affected Prussia's knowledge of basic geography.

"Duh, I know West. Why do you think got this kickass sports car? To get us there as fast as possible. We're going to L.A. and don't worry, I got our shit out of the hotel room. It's in the trunk"

Prussia floored it out into the dessert while cackling. After driving about an hour the car suddenly sputtered to a stop.

"What the fuck?"

Germany glanced around.

"Prussia, you have no gas"

"Stupid renter guy, didn't fill it up. Grrr, how will we get to the beach now?"

"Relax, we'll just call out and someone will come by. Anyways, why did you want to get to the beach so badly?"

Prussia looked down sheepishly. "I've always kinda wanted to do the cheesy honeymoon thing where you bang each other's brains out on the sand with the waves cashing and sun setting"

Germany looked out the window. "Well, there's plenty of sand here and the sun is setting"

They stepped outside to investigate.

"But there's no ocean"

Germany took a water bottle out, shook it and placed in on the ground. "There"

"Oh West, this is why I love you!" Prussia said knocking Germany to the ground and ripping his clothes off.

"Prussia, your body!"

"Yeah, I know. It's our wedding night. You better appreciate it"

"Oh I do" Germany said as he ran his hands up and down every inch of Prussia and pulled him in closer.

As the sun shone its final rays Prussia and Germany lay in the sand exhausted but as ecstatic as they could be.

"So, how was it Prussia?"

"Awesome. Although I'm glad I didn't go with the option of getting an exfoliation too considering I just got a free one. I never knew sand could be so rough. Anyways, we should put our clothes back on. Someone should be here soon"

"Let's not"

"What? Since when are you such an exhibitionist West?"

"Well, like it's your cheesy dream to do it on the beach I've always kinda wanted someone to see us"

"West, you mean to tell me you liked it when we got caught yesterday?"

Germany blushed.

Prussia pushed him. "Well, Vegas is where dreams come true" Prussia said as he got on Germany again.

"That's Disney Prussia"

"Pfft, whatever. Vegas, Disney, what does it matter when you have me?"

* * *

To the totally groovy reviewers

St. Helena: No problem

AnotherPsychoReader: Love that you did XD

Miakatsuki: You really shouldn't take Prussia anywhere. But he will find his way there anyways. He's like a cockroach XD

Activatebird: That's good! I think. And the answer is magic

A final thanks to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. You're all awesome!

But wait! It's not the total end yet. A review suggesting an after story of a chapter will be added and it will probably be eh, strange. But that's why you guys are here anyways

Final note. I don't know how old all of you are but you have not lived until you have driven a sports car on an empty road. There's a reason people, and Prussia are just so damn happy in them


	31. Walmart Aftermath

So these are a continuation of the story from chapter 8, where the brothers bought the stuff from Walmart. This was a suggestion from the reviewer Wannabefangirl. I thought it would be an interesting idea so here it is. As a reminder Germany bought brownies, sleeping pills and laxatives. Prussia bought a kiddy pool, Pepto-Bismol and mayo

* * *

Germany sighed and lay his head down on the desk. The latest meeting was a complete disaster. Italy wouldn't stop crying, Romano wouldn't stop bothering Italy making him get upset, and Spain was pissing off Romano making him pick on Italy. France didn't even care anymore and was watching porn with the volume on on his laptop, England was trying his best to ignore it and not look but was bright red and sweating pools. America has started hunting ghosts with his evp materials and kept on screaming every 2 seconds, making Canada jump and had grabbed his hockey stick for protection, and swung it against furniture every time America screamed, causing for giant dents. Russia had decided to braid China's hair and was currently putting some shiny string and beads into it. Japan had found his old electronic dancing game in the closet and was beating his high score.

Germany didn't know what to do anymore. In desperation he called Prussia.

"What's up West!?"

"Prussia, help me please, the meeting's a disaster. Everybody's doing whatever the hell they want, they've too far gone! I can't take it anymore!"

Prussia snickered. "Still got your special brownies from Walmart?"

"Prussia, no, I-I couldn't" Suddenly America yelled so loud surely even the deaf on the other side of the world heard it. Canada smashed a chair in half.

"Bring them" he growled into the phone.

"Hey hey hey! What's up losers? The awesome me comes bearing treats!" Prussia sang as he kicked the door open.

"Food?" America asked instantly removing his heat seeking goggles.

"Yeah, awesome brownies! Fresh from, uh, anyways fresh brownies!"

"Prussia! Get the hell out of here!"

"Make me West" Prussia taunted.

"I'll change the wifi password. And put parental controls on all the electronics in the house"

"No, please don't West!"

"Then leave!"

"Fine, let me just get a brownie"

"No! Just get out!"

"Fine, fine. It was unawesome here anyways"

Meanwhile everybody stopped what they were doing and ran for the two trays loaded with gooey brownies, which were smothered in in thick, fudgy frosting. Everybody popped one brownie after another.

"Germany, aren't you going to have one?" asked Italy with his face covered in frosting.

"Uh…"

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Yes, this is him. What? What? Are you serious? No way. Of course. I'll be there immediately" Germany sprinted out of the room.

"Ve, Germany left"

"Good. With potato bastard gone there's more for me"

After they ate all the brownies they sat down.

"I feel so sleepy" yawned China.

"Me too dude"

The Italies and Spain were already out and shortly everyone else was too.

All the nations were deeply asleep. America felt his stomach turning and knotting up. He winced in pain in his sleep and curled his legs up. Russia also felt an uncomfortable pressure in his stomach, however he felt he couldn't do anything about it and hoped it would pass soon. Japan felt the all too familiar pain in his belly and groaned in his sleep. England felt a huge urge to fart, so he did. He felt a little better, so he did it again. Italy's normally cheerful face was scrunched up in pain, however as soon as he released what he took for a little gas he felt better. As the pressure in France's lower stomach became unbearable his eyes suddenly popped open.

'My god, I have to get to a bathroom right now!' he thought as stirred awake. However it seemed a bit too late for that. France felt his face grow superhot and he decided he needed to leave the room as fast as possible. As he was leaving he tripped, causing much clamor and for the nations to stir awake.

All the nations came to and realized what had happened to them. They all awkwardly sat there burning red.

America finally spoke up. "How about we just go home and never speak of this to anyone?" Everybody nodded in agreement.

Germany returned the next day. "So sorry that I ran out like that but Prussia tried mugging somebody and I had to go over to bail him out. Anyways, how was the remainder of the meeting?" Everybody glanced at each other. Finally America spoke up.

"Shitty"

* * *

Austria was sitting in his living room and watching tv. Prussia giggled as he peeked in.

"Guess what West, he wears pink bunny slippers"

Germany ran over to confirm that. "Huh. Anyways get over here. This was your idea"

The brothers walked to their car and pulled the kiddie pool filled with the light pink concoction out.

"Careful, don't get it on the seats" They hauled the pool over to Austria's front step gently not to spill its contents on the ground.

"Now for the perfect note" Prussia thought deeply. "To go with your shoes"

"What? No, then he'll know we were spying on him"

"You think of something then West"

"You're the one who blogs 24/7 and always signs off with catchy phrases"

"Ugh, how about I leave a note saying it's a new kind of sandwich spread"

"Why? To poison him? And I'm pretty sure he's aware spread isn't sold by the pool full"

"Got it. I'll write a note saying this stuff is magic lotion and will make you look decades younger. And sign it from me with happy early birthday"

"That's better I guess"

Prussia wrote the note and placed it on top.

"There, perfect. Wait, one more thing" Prussia unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with is boxers and stuck his butt in the pool.

"Kesesese"

Prussia ran to rinse himself off with the hose and ran back.

"Now we ring the doorbell and hide while laughing" Prussia rang the doorbell and they ducked by the side of the house.

The door opened.

"Oh, what's this?" Austria mumbled as he read the note. He then glanced around for Prussia but didn't see him. Sighing he drug the pool in. He wasn't just going to leave it there for someone to step in.

Austria was walking around his house with a light pink face mask.

Hungary laughed. "What's that on your face?"

"Only the latest in rejuvenating crèmes. Prussia gave me a pool full of this. It's surprisingly good"

Hungary nodded. Wait, did he just say pool full?

* * *

One last time to the fantabulous reviewers:

St. Helena: What? You never plan on driving? Girl, (or boy) you crazy XD

AnotherPsychoReader: I don't know if I'll ever do a 30 day thing again due to being too busy soon. I'll still make more German brothers fics though. I'm happy you liked this!

EricaHarp: Is the bonus chapter everything you hoped for? XD And yes, I do plan on making more German brothers fics. Thanks for reading it!

Well, it's over. What ever will I do with all my free time at 3 a.m. now? Thanks again for reading and bearing with this story. Stay Awesome!


End file.
